


Before going to the Mars

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 兩人分開的一年各自思念對方。當重逢後、前往火星之前，感情新手的薩古斯做錯了一個決定，使兩人關係出現大考驗。Zechs and Noin missed each other for the year they were separated. After the reunion and before going to the Mars, Zechs who are lack of experience in building a relationship, made a rookie decision, which put them in a difficult situation.** English version is available in the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 4





	1. The night before reunion

那是萬里無雲的夜空。在地平線盡頭、那些連綿不絕的不知名山岳處溢滿而出的星星，密密麻麻的散落於整個黑夜，月亮恰如其份的藏於眾星之中，光線是那樣的柔和。

然後在眼前的，是一片星光下的軍校全境。

「很漂亮吧？」薩古斯以自豪的語氣說著，彷似眼前的圖畫是他個人所有一樣。

諾茵站在他身後仰望著天空。四周以繁星圍繞著，滿天繁星令她置身於宇宙一樣。她站在原地打轉，這片光境令她感動得不能言語。

「薩古斯…」眼前一陣暈眩的她向後一傾，薩古斯從後扶著她。

「像置身宇宙一樣吧？」身後的人微微一笑，「是送給妳的離別禮物。」

「離別…」諾茵轉身面向他，抗議道，「才不是離別，日後也定會見面…」

薩古斯凝視天空遠方，以淡淡的笑容回答。然後他轉過頭來，臉容變得更溫柔了。「諾茵，當所有事完結之後，我們—」聲音漸漸消失，只看到嘴巴一開一合…

是很安靜的夜晚。諾茵的眼睛緩緩張開，眼前是那熟悉的天花。街燈透過紗紡的窗簾映入，在天花上投影出一個個影子。

原來…是做夢？

諾茵坐在床上，眨了眨眼，一串淚珠由眼角沿臉頰滑下。淚珠沒有付帶任何感情，她雙手抱著被褥，完全沒意思去拭抹淚痕。

那是軍校最後一夜的畢業舞會。在跳過第一支舞後，薩古斯帶她到教學大樓後的小山丘去，然後將最後一夜的美麗夜景送給她作為離別禮物。

扶著額頭沉思，更像是回味那時候的溫情，片刻，諾茵離開溫暖的床，走到書桌前，輕輕掃過掛在牆上的黃色套裝裙 — 那是為明天聖誕舞會準備的衣服 — 然後拿起一瓶開水喝下去。

冰冷的水。整個身體都打了個冷顫。

她推開玻璃門，走到陽台去。緊抱著身體，任由鼻孔呼出了一陣白霧，十二月的寒風向她迎臉吹來，她抖震了一下，整個人都精神起來。

天上掛著一輪很明亮的酷月，甚至將旁邊星星的光芒都遮掩了。那種光芒似乎不應屬於十二月的天空。窗外街道是那樣的寧靜，安靜得，就像這個世界只有她一個人存在一樣。

她定神的望著月亮，剛才的淚痕一下子消失了。閉上雙眼去迎接另一陣寒風，諾茵嘴角泛起淺淺的笑容。

是期盼的反映還是靈感預知？

她仰望月亮，溫婉的，柔和的，嘴唇輕輕動起來︰「你的說話還未完呢。」

坐在地上拿著酒瓶的男人在對月獨酌。

殖民星上的冬季不算很冷。事實上，殖民星本來就不是四季分明。長期接受軍人的訓練令他擁有一副強壯的體魄，即使在涼風中赤裸上身也不當作一回事。

是酒喝太多了？怎麼會覺得份外的淒涼？

薩古斯凝視著夜空，沒有月亮的點綴，總好像欠缺甚麼似的。

十二月二十三日。原來他離開地球也有一年了。那次的離開不單是放棄了他原來的身份，更重要是離開了他的生活圈子。

好不容易令人類踏上和平之路，他到現在仍深信自己所行之路是正確的。只是當夜欄人靜，一個人坐在窗前月下獨酌之時，那種空虛寂寞之苦實在叫人難受。

他翻動著由口袋取出的黃金鉈錶。錶面是卑斯賴多皇室的家徽。把它打開，是他跟妹妹的合照。那時候的莉莉娜還只是個手抱的小寶寶。

莉莉娜已接手了他的工作開始和平時代的後期進程了。這女孩年紀雖小，但處事之成熟卻大大超越她的年齡，大概是因為短時間內面對太多衝擊太多事情之故。作為兄長，難免會為年幼的妹妹擔心。這女孩雖然有時候做事會操之過急，但她所做的已比自己預期更理想，不愧是卑斯賴多家的女兒。

而且…她身邊還有希羅。

希羅，他一生的宿敵。到最後，他的至親還得交托到他手上。真諷刺，他們兩兄妹跟他都有剪不斷的緣份。

緣份嗎…

他翻開鉈錶的中格，背面是另一張照片。是他跟諾茵兩個人在維多利亞基地的合照。

諾茵是他感到最沉重的一個人。她跟他相知相識，從學生時代起兩個人已經是好朋友。他知道諾茵的感情，但他有非得將兒女私情拋諸腦後的理由。他確信諾茵知道這情況，她甚至知道他不會回應她的感情，然而，她還是理所當然般不斷的付出…

想起來，還真令人感到疲倦呢…

薩古斯舒了口氣。

因為諾茵選擇默默付出，他也順理成章的選擇迴避。喜歡她嗎？從來沒有花一點時間去考慮這個問題。只要無視它就可以了，一切都不會改變。有時候也會覺得自己像利用了她一樣。這正正是他虧欠她的地方。可是這種感情債可以還嗎？怎麼還？

他凝視著照片中的人。手指無意識的擦拭她的臉。

然後他想起了在卑斯美利昂前相遇的那一刻。諾茵的高聲悲鳴充份表達了她的感情。而他呢…世人不會知道他那一刻內心有多大的衝擊。若果她不走開，若果她向自己開火，若果她選擇跟他斷交… 他會成為她的敵人，而他將會失去一切。那一刻，這許多年來一直逃避的問題總算有了個答案。

淡然的笑，他的姆指停留在她臉容旁邊。「要我拿妳怎麼辦？」

重新抬頭掃視夜空。他想起畢業舞會那一夜，當時的夜空美麗絕輪，他再沒見過能比得上那一夜的景色了。他記起他對諾茵說過的那段話—

「當所有事情結束後，我們要一起回來…」

他閉上雙眼迎接一陣涼風。當再張開雙眼時，眼神已經不同了。

諾茵，我很相念妳。

跟妳有三百六十四天沒見面了。

** English version **

That was a cloudless night sky. At the end of the horizon, the stars overflowing from the endless unknown mountains were densely scattered throughout the night. The moon was rightly hidden among the stars, and the light was so soft.

The entire military academy under the stars was exposed.

"It is very beautiful, isn't it?" Zechs said in a proud tone, as if the picture in front of him was his own.

Noin stood behind him and looked up at the sky. Surrounded by stars, the sky full of stars made her feel like she was in the universe. She stood in the same place and turned around, and this light scene moved her beyond words.

"Zechs..." She leaned back and felt dizzy. Zechs supported her from behind.

"It's like being in the universe." The person behind smiled slightly, "It's a farewell gift for you."

"Farewell..." Noin turned to face him and protested, "We are not parting, we will meet in the future..."

Zechs stared into the sky and answered with a faint smile. Then he turned his head, his facial expression became softer. "Noin, when everything is over, we—" the voice gradually disappeared, only seeing his mouth open and close...

It was a very quiet night. Noin's eyes opened slowly, and the familiar ceiling was in front of her. The street lights reflected through the yarn-spun curtains, casting shadows on the ceiling.

Oh... it was a dream?

Noin sat on the bed. When she blinked, a string of tears slid down her cheeks from the corner of her eyes. The teardrops did not bring any emotion, she held the bedding in both hands, completely boring to wipe the tears.

It was the prom on the last night of the military academy. After the first dance, Zechs took her to the hill behind the teaching building, and then gave her the beautiful night scene of the last night as a farewell gift.

Holding her forehead in thought, it was more like reminiscing the warmth of that time. For a moment, Noin left the warm bed, walked to the desk, and lightly swept the yellow suit dress on the wall—that was the clothes for tomorrow’s Christmas ball — Then she picked up a bottle of boiling water and drank it.

Cold water. Her whole body shuddered.

She pushed open the glass door and went to the balcony. Holding her body tightly, letting a white mist exhaled from her nostrils, the cold wind of December blew her face. She shook and her whole body became energetic.

A bright and cool moon hung in the sky, even covering the light of the nearby stars. That kind of light did not seem to belong to the December sky. The street outside the window was so quiet, as if she was the only one in this world.

She stared at the moon intently, and the tears just disappeared. Closing her eyes to welcome another cold wind, Noin smiled slightly.

Is it the anticipation of the reflection or the inspirational prediction?

She looked up at the moon gentle and her lips moved slightly, "You are not finished yet."

The man sitting on the ground with a wine bottle was drinking alone under the moon.

The winter on Colony was not very cold. In fact, colonies were not inherently distinct in four seasons. Long-term military training has given him a strong physique, even if he was topless in the cool breeze, it was not a thing.

Do I drink too much alcohol? How can I feel extraordinarily desolate? He exhaled.

Zechs stared at the night sky. The sky without the moon looked as if there was something lacking.

December 23rd. It has been a year since he left the earth. Not only did his give up his original identity, but more importantly, he left his family and friends.

It is hard for people to embark on the road of peace, and he still believes that the way he did is correct. It's just that when the night was quiet and when he was sitting alone in front of the window, having a drink under the moon, the suffering of emptiness and loneliness was really uncomfortable.

He flipped the golden pocket watch taken out from his pocket. The surface is the crest of Peacecraft. It was a photo of him and his little sister. At that time Relena was just a baby in his arms.

Relena has taken over his work to begin the post-process of the peace era. Although she is young, her maturity has greatly exceeded her age, probably because she has faced too many shocks and too many things in a short time. As the elder brother, it is inevitable to worry about the younger sister. Although this girl sometimes does things too hastily, she has done better than he expected. She is indeed the daughter of Peacecraft.

And... there is Heero beside her.

Heero, the enemy of his life. In the end, his only family member has to be entrusted to him. It's ironic, both Peacecraft have constant fate with him.

Fate...

He opened the middle grid of the pocket watch, and there was another photo on the back. It was a photo of Noin and him at the Lake Victoria Academy.

Noin was the one he felt the heaviest. She knows him and they have been good friends since they were students. He understood Noin's feelings, but he has a reason to put his personal affection behind. He was convinced that Noin knew about this situation, and she even knew that he could not respond to her feelings. However, she continued to give as a matter of natural...

Thinking of it, it's really tiring...

Zechs breathed a sigh of relief.

Because Noin chose to give silently, he also chose to accept it and avoid the feeling naturally. Does he love her? He never took a moment to consider this issue. Just ignore it, nothing will change. Sometimes he also felt like he has used her. This was exactly where he owed her. But can this kind of emotional debt be repaid? How to pay it back?

He stared at the person in the photo. The fingers wiped her face unconsciously.

Then he remembered the moment they met in front of Peacemillion. Noin's scream fully expressed her feelings. And for him... the world would not know how much impact he had in his heart at that moment. If she didn’t get away, if she fired him, if she chose to break ties with him... he would become her enemy, and he would lose everything. At that moment, there was a clear answer finally for the question that he had avoided for many years.

Smiling lightly, his thumb stayed on her face. "What should I do for you?"

Looking up again at the night sky. He remembered the night of the prom, the night sky was absolutely beautiful, and he had never seen a scene that could match that night. He remembered what he told Noin—

"When everything is over, we must come back together..."

He closed his eyes to welcome a cool breeze. When he opened his eyes again, the feeling was different.

Noin, I miss you so much.

I haven't seen you in 364 days.


	2. After that night

那是個意外。

跟她的重逢是多麼令人愉悅的事。

善後工作處理好後，我跟她在小酒吧裡聊天，訴說著分開的日子各自的情況。有時聊起在學時的趣聞，還有其他同學的近況。我是個沈默寡言的人，但跟她在一起總有說不完的話題。我們邊喝酒邊談天說地，言無不盡，那是個令人難忘的夜晚。

事情走到一發不可收拾的境地，始於一個無心之失。她仰望著我的眼神是那麼激情，嘴巴吐出的卻盡是溫婉的語話。酒精令我不太清醒，卻使我想起長年抑壓著、難以對她說出的情話。然後她的嘴唇就近在咫尺…在我有意識之前，我已跟她在親吻。

那是個帶著激情和瘋狂的吻。

也許那不是一個意外。那是我長久以來抑壓過度的情緒爆發。

早上八時正。

陽光透過粉藍色的窗簾透射進來，剛好曬落在我的臉上。我的眼眉稍為皺了一下，然後悄悄的噴了個鼻息。今天想必是個好天氣。想伸個懶腰，但我害怕驚醒躺在身邊的她。她就睡在我的臂彎之內。

軍人的老習慣，睡醒後第一時間確認身處的位置。薩古斯‧馬基斯，露洛莉亞‧諾茵家中。我睡在她那張寬闊的床上。

她自己一個獨居，但仍添置了一張雙人床。如果不是昨晚跟她在一起，我也許會想像著平常會否有其他人使用這張大床。現在我可以確定，她這張床一直等待著我，她總是為我準備周到，並且體貼得令我有罪咎感。

當我身邊的女生臂彎展開，突然感覺觸碰到甚麼，使她閃縮了一下。

我渴望得到這個女人，奢望有一天可以品嚐她那酒紅色的雙唇，緊緊的將她抱入懷中。但當一切發生後，我卻感到不知所措。我不是不愛她，但是，我還有其他的計劃，而這個計劃會讓她放棄所有，包括舒適的生活，可靠的朋友，喜歡的工作…

理智告訴我，也許應該在她醒來之前離開。

還未想到要如何善後，懷中的她已慢慢掙扎著、要醒過來了。

「早安。」她的聲音有點沙啞。

「早…」我回應著，發現我也一樣。

然後一片沈默。

我甚至不敢正視她。想必，她一定會給我一個微笑。對，她那淡然平穩的微笑。我對她的笑容亳無扺抗力。拋下一句「我先去梳洗」，我便輕輕收起臂彎，快速的收拾地上的衣物，衝進浴室之內。

望著鏡子，我發現原來自己一臉茫然。薩古斯‧馬基斯，你是怎麼了？雖然久別重逢，可你心底明白，你只是一個短暫的出現。回來之前不是已經計劃好，所有事情結束後，你會一個人獨自到火星去參與火星開發計劃嗎？

火星。我這種原本應該死了的人最後的歸宿。

這種工作有多艱辛可以想像得到。一個月前我做了這個決定，然後馬上安排相關準備。如果不是回來清理友人遺留的問題，我甚至想過不辭而別，立即出發。

那個時候也有想起過她。

我的妹妹莉莉娜是個比我想像中要堅強的女孩，即使捨棄卑斯賴多的姓氏，她也能在戰後的世界找到新的定位。而且，她身邊還有希羅 — 我的宿敵，也是最接近我的人。如果說我對這世界還有甚麼留戀的話，大概就只有諾茵，這個身份未明的女人。

我想她在我身邊，由衷的。獨自離去的日子，很多個寂寥的夜晚，只要想起她那和藹溫暖的笑容，感覺也不是那麼孤獨。因為我知道她一直在等我，我還未至於是個無家可靠的可憐人。

可是我也知道自己不是值得她付出的男人。她應該有更好的選擇，她應該有更大的幸福，而不是跟著我這種隱姓埋名的男人四處飄泊。

雖然，我是那麼渴望有她在身邊。

當我步出浴室，已經穿戴整齊了。

「…妳可以用浴室了。」

「時間尚早，要一起—」

「我想先回總部。」我打斷了她的話，有點突兀，有點生硬。我還未想好要如何面對她。我的內心很怯慌，但仍故作震定的說。

顯現她對我這個回應感到驚訝和不知所言。我的眼角掃視到她的表情，那是一臉茫然。

*****************************************

莉迪‧安准許我昨晚先行離去，在今天正午前補交昨晚行動的報告。她第一次對我這樣寬容，畢竟她也是個女人，她知道重遇所愛的男人後，女人的內心那份激動無法明言。她完全明白我的心情，也體諒我的情況。

昨晚除了激動還有激情。但今天早上一覺醒來，我卻發現整個世界都變了。薩古斯回來我身邊了，但今早他的態度很奇怪，激情過去，剩下的竟然是冷淡和疏離。這種距離感…狠狠地侵襲了我。我甚至還未能搞清楚狀況。只知道，他的行動告訴我，他後悔跟一個女人親近了。

早上時間緊迫，我沒太多時間想無謂的事，我還得準時將報告交給我的上司。只是，走到她辦公室的這段路途，我免不了想起這些令我失落的事情。

不過，最失落的情況發生在推開莉迪‧安房門之後。

「嗨，諾茵，妳來得正是時候，我們在討論昨晚的善後工作。」友善的笑容很少在她面上出現，想必昨晚過後她也如釋重負。她向坐在她前方的男人示意。而那個男人，當然就是我那「親密的朋友」。

「嗯。」情況有點尷尬。記得從前有人說過不應該將私人情緒帶回工作地方，那個人肯定沒試過有同樣的遭遇 — 昨晚溫存的那個人，今天跟你在同一個辦公室內假裝視而不見。

「善後的工作還有很多，剛剛就有一項新的情報。」她邊接過我的報告，邊向薩古斯指示，「你們是最佳搭檔，就交給你們負責吧。」

「我不是預防者的屬員，只是回來收拾友人遺留的問題…」沈默片刻，到最後還是他比我先反應過來。

拒絕？這疑問的表情同時出現在房間內兩個女人的臉上。

他掃視了我 — 就如同今早一樣，沒有再作解釋。

我感到難受。真的，我感到被傷害了。

「善後工作還是交給我跟莎莉吧，我跟她也是…最佳搭擋。」我努力保持一個平穩的笑容，對，輸人不輸陣，我可不能因他的說話而做出難看的表情。至少，我還得保持一貫的優雅。

如果這意味著他要跟我劃清戒線…我除了接受以外，似乎沒選擇的餘地。唯一可以做的，是保持最後的尊嚴。

「諾茵。」

在步出房間外，我被那男人叫住了。我凝視著他，等待他繼續。但他卻沈默了。

當他再開口時，所說的話卻不是我想聽到的。

「對不起。」他跟我道歉。

我足足呆立了五秒，望著他，不知所言。再開口時，我的聲音帶點沙啞。

「從你回來到這一刻為止，這句說話最令我難受。」

***********************************

我承認對感情事方面，我是個新手，因為我完全沒有經驗。原本並不想傷害她，但一句道歉話原來令她更受傷害。我又再次做錯了決定。

諾茵是個積極開朗的女人，對甚麼都抱有熱情，充滿熱忱。我印象中從沒見過她的冷淡。但剛才我感受到了。這全然是因為我處理失當。

我不能跟她一起完成任務，因為我打算一個人到火星去進行開發的工作。

雖然說我想斷絕她的思念，但我沒想過要使她對我失望。這想法很矛盾，但讓她憎恨我並不是我的原意。使她受傷更絕非我所願。我原本的目的只是想保護她。

唉。

拿起聽筒有十秒吧，我在等待諾茵的秘書把我的電話接駁進去，至少，應該向她解釋一下那句對不起的意思，也許應該跟她坦白我的計劃？無論如何應該好好跟她談一次…

「特校，諾茵特尉說…」電話另一端出現的聲音，意外地不是她。這位秘書很明顯是前OZ的屬員，她記得我的身份，並且仍舊用過時的身份稱呼我們。諾茵不喜歡別人用OZ的軍階稱呼她，因為她本身對OZ也不是那麼認同。也許這位秘書是新手也說不定？「她正在進行重要的會議，不便跟你通話。」

「…諾茵今晚要當值嗎？」

「不需要，可是…」聽得出秘書小姐有點猶豫，「諾茵特尉待會要外出執勤。」

「到哪裡去？」

「那個…執勤地點要保密…」 

保密？我明白為何秘書小姐一直猶豫吞吐了。諾茵早就給她全套「標準答案」以便回應我的提問。這可憐的秘書大概會奇怪，為何她的上司會拒絕我吧，尤其她是OZ的舊部，她肯定也聽過我們的傳聞，知道我們的關係。

「諾茵還有其他訊息嗎？」

「特尉沒有留下訊息…」

「她已經不是特尉了！我也不是特校，這裡是預防者，不是OZ！」我忍不住糾正她，當中也包括了我對現狀失去控制的怒氣。

掛斷線，我竟然有點沮喪。現在我可以安心地孤身上路了。實在難忍自嘲。

可是…為甚麼內心有一陣辛酸悲涼的感覺…？

** English version**

That was an accident.

What a delightful reunion with her.

After finishing the fight and the work afterward, I have a date with her in a small bar. We talked about each other's situation during the separation days. Sometimes we talked about anecdotes during school days, or the current situation of other classmates. I am a taciturn person, but there are always endless topics with her. We talked endlessly while drinking, it was an unforgettable night.

When things came to an uncontrollable situation, it was started with an unintentional mistake. She looked at me with so passionate eyes, but her mouth was full of gentle words. Alcohol makes me not sober, but it also reminded me of the love words I have been suppressed and difficult to tell her for years. Then her lips were so close to me... I was kissing her before I realized.

It was a passionate and crazy kiss.

Maybe it was not an accident. It was an emotional outburst that I had been overly suppressed for a long time.

It was eight o'clock in the morning.

The sunlight came in through the pale blue curtains and just fell on my face. My eyebrows wrinkled a little, and then I snorted quietly. Today should be in good weather. I wanted to stretch, but I was afraid to wake up the girl who lying next to me. She slept in my arms.

The old habit of soldiers was to confirm their position as soon as they wake up. Zechs Merquise, at the home of Lucrezia Noin. I slept on her wide bed.

She lives alone but with a king size bed. If it weren't for being with her last night, I might have imagined if anyone else would use this big bed. Now I can be sure that her bed was prepared for me. She is always thoughtful and considerate for me, indeed sometimes making me feel guilty.

When the lady beside me stretched out her arms, she suddenly shrank as she touched something.

I long for this woman, hoping that one day I can taste her wine-red lips and hold her tightly in my arms. But when everything happened, I felt overwhelmed. It’s not that I don’t love her. However, I have another plan, and this plan would make her giving up everything, including a comfortable life, reliable friends and favourite jobs...

My sense told me that maybe I should leave before she wakes up.

I hadn't thought of how to deal with this matter, but she was struggling slowly and was about to wake up.

"Good morning." Her voice was a little hoarse.

"Morning..." I replied and found me the same.

Then there was a silence.

I didn't even dare to face her. Presumably, she would give me a smile. Yes, her calm and steady smile. I can't resist her smile. Throwing a word of "I'll go to freshen up first," I quickly packed the clothes on the floor and rushed into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I found myself at a loss. Zechs Merquise, what's the matter with you? Although it has been a long time to reunite, you understand from the bottom of your heart that you only appeared for a short time. Haven't you already planned it before you come back? After everything is over, you will go to Mars alone to participate in the MTP.

Mars. The final destination for a dead man like me.

You can imagine how hard this kind of work is. I made this decision a month ago, and then immediately arranged relevant preparations. If it were not for coming back to clean up the problems left by my friends Treize, I even thought about leaving without saying goodbye and set off immediately.

I also thought of her at that time.

My sister Relena is stronger than I thought. Even if she abandons the surname of Peacecraft, she can still find a new position in the post-war world. Moreover, there is Heero beside her - my enemy but also the person closest to my heart. If there is any nostalgia for me in this world, it is probably Noin, this unidentified woman.

I think she is by my side, sincerely. The days when I left alone, I still can survive in many lonely nights because of her. As long as I think of her kind and warm smile, it doesn't feel so alone. Because I know she has been waiting for me, and I am not yet a homeless poor man.

But I also know that I am not a man worthy for her. She should have better choices, she should have greater happiness, instead of wandering around with an incognito man like me.

Although, I am so eager to have her by my side.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was fully dressed.

"...You can use the bathroom."

"It's still early, should we—"

"I want to go back to the headquarters first." I interrupted her with a little abrupt and blunt. I haven't figured out how to face her yet. My heart is very timid, but I am still pretending to be clam.

It appeared that she was shocked and at a loss for my response. I glanced at her expression from the corner of my eyes, it was a dazed look.

*****************************************

Lady Une allowed me to leave first last night and submit the report before noon today. She was so tolerant to me for the first time. After all, she is also a woman. She knew that after meeting the man whom the woman loved again, the excitement in our heart was beyond words. She fully understood my feelings and considered my situation.

It was full of excitement and passion last night. But when I woke up this morning, I found that the whole world had changed. Zechs came back to me, but his attitude was strange this morning - the passion passed, and what was left turned out to be coldness and unconcerned. This sense of distance... hit me fiercely. I have not even been able to figure out the situation. All I know is that his actions told me that he regreted getting close to a woman.

Time is tight in the morning, I don't have much time to think about unnecessary things now because I have to deliver the report to my boss on time. Nonetheless on the way to her office, I can't help but think of these things that made me lose.

However, the most disappointing situation occurred after pushing open the door of Lady Une’s room.

"Hi, Noin, you came at the right time. We are discussing the follow-up of last night." A friendly smile rarely appeared on her face, and she must have been relieved after last night. She motioned to the man sitting in front of her. And that man, of course, is my "close friend".

"OK." The situation is a bit awkward. I remembered that someone once said that you should not bring your personal emotions back to your workplace. That person must have never had the same experience - the gentleman you spent the whole night with him pretended to be blind to you today.

"There are still a lot of works need to follow up, and I just got a new piece of information." While receiving my report, she instructed Zechs, "You two are the best partners, so I will pass this to you to handle."

"I'm not a member of the Preventers, I just came back to clean up the problems left by my friend..." In the end he reacted faster than me. There was a moment of silence.

Refusal? This questioning expression appeared on the faces of two women in the room at the same time.

He glanced at me - just like this morning, without further explanation.

I feel sad. No, I feel hurt.

"Leave it to me and Sally. She and I are also...the best partners." I tried to maintain a steady smile. I can't be ugly because of his words. At least, I have to maintain my usual elegance.

If it means he wants to draw a clear line with me... I don't seem to have any choice but to accept it. The only thing that can be done is to maintain the final dignity.

"Noin."

As I stepped out of the room, I was stopped by the man. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. But he was silent.

When he spoke again, what he said was not what I wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to me.

I stood there for five seconds, looking at him, not knowing what to say. When I spoke again, my voice was a little hoarse.

"From the moment you came back to now, the dialogue you just said made me most sorrowful."

***********************************

I admit that I am a novice when it comes to relationships, because I have no experience at all. Originally I didn't want to hurt Noin, but that apology made her hurt even more. I made the wrong decision again.

Noin is always a positive and cheerful woman, she has passionate for everything. She is full of enthusiasm. I have never seen her coldness in my memory. But I felt it just now. This is all because of my mishandling.

I can't complete the mission with her because I plan to go to Mars alone.

Although I don’t want her to miss me, I never thought of letting her disappointed on me. This idea is very contradictory, but it was not my original intention to make her hates me. Indeed, I never want to hurt her. My original purpose is to protect her.

Ugh.

I am on hold on the phone for ten seconds. I'm waiting for Noin' secretary to connect my phone. At least, I should explain to her that what the sorry meaned. Maybe I should confess my plan to her? Anyway, I should have a good talk with her...

"Colonel, Lieutenant Noin said..." The voice on the phone was unexpectedly not her. The secretary is obviously a former member of OZ. She remembered my identity and still uses the outdated rank to address us. Noin didn't like people calling her by OZ's military rank, because she didn't agree with OZ. Maybe this secretary is a novice? "She is in an important meeting, and it is not convenient to talk to you."

"...Is Noin on duty tonight?"

"No, but..." I heard the secretary a little hesitant, "Lieutenant Noin will be out on duty later."

"Where will she go?"

"... the place of duty is confidential..."

Confidential? I understand why the secretary has been so hesitated. Noin had given her a full set of "standard answer" in order to respond to my questions. This poor secretary might wonder why her boss would reject me, especially she was from OZ. She must have heard our rumors and knew our relationship.

"Any other messages from her?"

"Lieutenant left no message..."

"She is no longer a Lieutenant! I am not a Colonel either. This is Preventers not OZ!" I couldn't help correcting her, which also included my anger at losing control of the current status.

Hanging up, I was a little frustrated. Now I can continue my plan to Mars alone. I can’t stop self-deprecate myself.

But... why is there a bitter and sad feeling in my heart...?


	3. Come back to me

「不尋常的資金流向和軍火走私活動？」諾茵收拾心情，跟莎莉在莉迪‧安的房間內進行善後會議。她仔細地閱讀從上司手上接過的報告內容。

「看來像是殘黨的餘波而已。」莎莉看過報告後，放回在莉迪‧安的桌面。

莉迪‧安鬆鬆肩表示贊同︰「但總得派人善後。資金查證方面已經通知世界政府要求他們自行處理。而軍火的流向就由我們負責。本來我想要讓妳們兩人共同處理，但剛剛政府通知，他們會派員到太空站接受瑪莉美亞軍的殘餘物資並作訊息調查，他們要求我們派代表協助。老問題，人手不足。所以，」她面向兩名部下，展開雙臂，語調輕鬆︰「挑個想做的工作吧。」

「又要跟政府官員打交道？」莎莉嫌棄的抱怨，「諾茵比較擅長。我去查軍火活動吧。」

「等等，」諾茵沉思，她重覆閱讀著，眉頭由始至終沒放鬆過，「我來處理軍火的調查。」

「妳發現了不妥當的地方？」對於諾茵一面認真的表情，莉迪‧安有點在意。諾茵有很多實戰經驗，作為軍人，她擁有敏銳的觸覺。所以如果她有感到不尋常的地方，也應該被重視。

「…老實說，暫時沒看出來，但總覺得…可以說是軍人的直覺吧。」她把文件放在公文袋裡準備收拾好，突然，莎莉按住她的手背。

「會是因為妳沉重的心情而影響看法嗎？」會這樣認為，是因為諾茵從未試過毫無邏輯的推斷。

諾茵端直身體︰「妳想說甚麼？」

「妳跟薩古斯發生了奇怪的事吧？」莉迪‧安也插話，「當然妳有保留的自由，不過我不希望隊員因為情緒受困擾而影響工作中的判斷力。」

諾茵抿嘴，搖搖頭。她不是不習慣跟人分享自己的感情，只是覺得事情發展太快，她也需要消化，而且把這種話題帶進工作地方也太不專業了。

「會議結束後就是私人時間，我很樂意給妳意見呀。」莎莉搭著她的肩膀親近她，「我在感情上的經驗肯定比妳豐富。」

「妳的經驗未必管用，」莉迪‧安嘆息，「那個男人是很難相處的，不坦白、半抑鬱、有自虐狂，抱歉諾茵我不是要質疑妳的品味，當然我也不是說他沒有優點—」口裡這樣說，但莉迪‧安繼續連珠炮發，「全世界大概只有妳可以使他平靜下來。我覺得世界政府應該給妳頒發諾貝爾和平獎。」

諾茵既狐疑又不滿的瞥了莉迪‧安一眼，覺得現在的氣氛很奇怪。眼前兩位女士是她工作上最緊密的搭擋，但她們之間，尤其是她跟莉迪‧安之間很少會傾談私事，更別說感情事。她們工作上的默契一流，但不代表她想要分享所有自己內心的感情世界。

莎莉狡詐般的笑了︰「昨晚是久別重逢，相信是非常難忘的一夜了？在兩個純情的中學生之間發生了甚麼可愛的煩惱嗎？」

昨晚…

一想到今早的情況，諾茵臉色一沉。與其說難過，還不如說是已消化消息後的困擾。

莎莉和莉迪‧安收起輕快的笑容。

現在不是處理這種私事的時候。下一瞬間，諾茵又換回毅然的面孔。「軍火流向的調查我接下了。就這樣。」

**************************************

出發到火星的準備已經開始。補給單位是薩古斯從前在OZ的舊部，OZ解散後他們幾個人組成一個安排宇宙航行旅程的公司。當薩古斯跟他們聯系上時，對方很爽快地答應要提供協助。

薩古斯跟補給的單位打點著，不時查看手機訊息。

從下午到現在，他一共發了五條短訊給諾茵，有兩條已讀不回，從五時開始，顯示為未閱讀。

苦惱。

真要就這樣說再見嗎？他用力揮一揮頭，想要清醒一下。

「特校，食物補給明天就能完成，只是能源補給還需要多一點時間。」主管沙慈跟他核對數量，「確定是一人份量的話，我就跟供應商作最後確認了。」

一人份量…

薩古斯沉默。大概面有難色，沙慈有點抱歉的拍拍頭顱，像是解圍一般的道︰「你的航空船有足夠空間，可以多放些物資，要不，我先按二人備份的補給好了。」然後，他向正走過來跟進事情的露依斯交代了兩句。

薩古斯回過神來望著他。

猶豫不決不像是以往閃光伯爵會出現的情況。沙慈吃吃的笑了︰「一般而言這種航行，最好是多找一個同伴前往，不單可互相支援，而且旅途上也不會悶得發慌。這是我們民用航行時的經驗，大人你習慣軍方任務，可能不太一樣，我只是想提供一點意見。」

「我明白，謝謝。」他點頭，不置可否。

前上司沒有了惜日的神彩，更像是個抑鬱的年青人，沙慈身邊的女生露依斯試探的道︰「我聽說諾茵特尉在預防者工作，有時候她也會跟我們打探情報。」像是攀談，更像是訴說著從前的舊聞，沙慈也答話︰「你知道我們的部門中，好幾個小伙子都是維多利亞湖基地培養出來，他們對諾茵特尉都抱有崇拜之情。」

對於他們的說話，薩古斯雖然只是微微點頭表示贊同，但他的聲音卻充滿自豪︰「她是那種很容易受人歡迎的類型，學生時代已經是這樣了。」

「你們的傳說很著名，從維多利亞湖基地出來的人無人不知。」

薩古斯倏地笑出來。他搖搖頭。那種不是甚麼值得驕傲的事。那時候，他覺得最值得引以為傲的，只有一件事情。

認識諾茵，真好。

「老實說，我們以為諾茵特尉跟你是一對的。」

他轉向說出這句話的露依斯。

「畢竟諾茵特尉對你的心意全世界都知道吧。」

「…啥？」他疑惑，有點誇張的皺起眉頭。諾茵的心意他當然知道。她雖然主動，但一直保持安全距離，在這個範圍內一直「挑釁」，而他因為不能回應她的感情而左閃右避…他視之為他們之間的攻防戰，好幾次幾乎要失手了。但是，他跟諾茵唯數不多的見面，應該不足以在人前透露各自的心意。諾茵人前一直規行矩步，彷彿跟他之間除了專業關係甚麼也沒有，他很難想像其他人可以發現當中的感情。無論是他，還是諾茵。雖然他曾在維多利亞湖基地刻意散播過他跟諾茵的傳言，但那也不是一個表白。

「畢竟是諾茵特尉她自己宣告的。」沙慈理所當然的說著。

「她自己宣告？」薩古斯覺得難以置信，他完全想像不到諾茵在甚麼情況下會對其他人宣告自己的感情。

「就是你跟飛翼高達在南極對戰的時候，諾茵特尉對著向飛翼高達駕駛員打氣的莉莉娜小姐說的，聽說當時整個司令廳內的人員，還有控制搭都聽到了。」

薩古斯有種失重的感覺。那是很久以前的事了，怎麼他完全不知道？

「特校難道你不知道嗎？」露依斯的表情就像覺得很不可思議一樣，「『我深愛著他』，當時諾茵特尉這樣宣告，雖然我沒有在現場，但事後我也聽了很多個版本的演繹。她這個告白不知道斷了多少男生的希望。『我深愛著他』這一句曾經成為軍中內聯網的熱搜呢。」

薩古斯呆立當場。然後感到臉頰一鼓暖流，熱呼呼的。他用手蓋著嘴巴。

「不會吧，薩古斯特校你真的甚麼都不知道嗎？太遜了吧。」女生一臉嫌棄，「諾茵特尉都公開表示了，我還以為你們之後有下文呢。好可憐啊，原來是特尉單相思？」

「不是這樣…」他眉頭緊皺，一時間想不出一句話，只本能地反駁。

「但是你打算一個人到宇宙航行，不就是單身的意思嗎？薩古斯特校，哎呀，還是我要稱呼你為美利安多王子呢？你是正式拒絕了諾茵特尉，還是沒有正面回應過她啦？」

身邊的沙慈見薩古斯一臉不知所措，趕緊打發露依斯離開。

拒絕還是不正面回應？兩種都有做到…

真的很差勁。

從來不知道諾茵有過這種舉動。感覺…很感動…而且…也太可愛的了吧。

他肯定自己臉頰通紅，低下頭來，久久未能自己。

拿出手提電話，訊息仍然未讀。

為甚麼每次都只想到自己？他有差勁的老習慣，無論哪一次他都主動幫人作決定，並自認為是最好的選擇。但為甚麼沒有考慮別人的感受？對於諾茵的情況由為嚴重。他們雖然沒有互相表白，但明明是互相愛慕，但為甚麼他一些會影響兩個人的決定時都沒有跟她商量？她可是有選擇權的呢。

並且，單純就這件事來看，起碼要給個像樣的回覆吧，人家女生可是鼓起了勇氣對著全世界向自己表白了呢。

他撥了號。但沒人接聽。

他一直知道諾茵家在哪裡，而且他們昨晚在這裡共渡過最激烈浪漫的一夜。

裡面的燈沒有亮著，按門鈴也沒有反應。看看手錶，現在是晚上十時半。難道有甚麼任務使她還未回家嗎？

他撥動了手機。

「莉迪‧安，諾茵在哪？」一接通，確定是對方後，薩古斯急不及待追問。

「她有任務。」簡單直接乾淨俐落。

「她在哪？」

莉迪‧安有點不耐煩︰「諾茵正在執行公務，你也是個專業人員，應該知道我不能透露她的行踪。」

薩古斯沉默。

莉迪‧安想起剛才會議上諾茵的表現，她嘆了口氣︰「只是簡單任務，但雖然花點時間，應該過幾天會回來。你有甚麼要說的，到時再直接跟她說吧。」

簡單任務。

薩古斯坐在諾茵家門前。他拿出萬用刀，在門下的門縫位下掃了一下，一條鎖匙給掃了出來。

這是諾茵的習慣，學生時代已經是這樣了。有時她離家一段時間，碰巧需要到她家裡去取件，替她拿衣物，又或者其他各式各樣原因，為了避免被人爆門，她都會把一條後備門匙收藏在門縫下。這也是她為甚麼不願意用指紋鎖的原因。

進入屋內，跟昨晚沒甚麼不一樣，只是…心情不同而已。

他躺在沙發上，感受周遭熟悉的氣味。不大的室房裡盡是諾茵的氣味。軍人都不能塗抹香水，諾茵也一樣。但沒有行動時，她喜歡放白蘭花的香薰。這麼多年了，習慣仍沒改變。

薩古斯隨手拿起沙發旁茶几上的一個相架。裡面是他跟她小時候的合照。

今天一大早離開，完全沒注意到呢。

然後他想起那句對不起，還有當時諾茵的表情。

「快點回來吧，回來我身邊。」他手指比劃著相中女主角的輪廓，自言自語道。

** English version**

"Unusual capital flow and weapons smuggling?" Noin cleared up her mood for the follow up meeting with Sally in Lady Une’s room. She carefully read the report received from her boss.

"It looks like the aftermath of the Mariemaia’s issue." After reading the report, Sally put it back on Lady Une's desktop.

Lady Une agreed, "But someone should handle it. I have already requested the ESUN to handle the capital flow issue on their own. We will responsible for the weapons smuggling. Originally I wanted to let you two handle it together. But just now the government informed that they will send personnel to the space station to receive the remnants of Mariemaia’s army and conduct information for investigations. They asked us to send representatives to help. The old problem again, we do not have enough manpower. So," She faced the two subordinates and spread her arms. The tone is relaxed, "Pick a job you want to do."

"I don’t want to deal with the government officials." Sally complained disgustingly, "Noin is better at it. Let me follow up the weapons."

"Hold on," Noin mused and she was reading the report repeatedly. Her brows never relaxed from beginning, "I'll handle the weapons investigation."

"Have you found something wrong?" Lady Une was a little concerned about Noin's serious expression. Noin has a lot of practical experience as a soldier, she has a keen sense. If there is any unusual feeling she has, she should be taken seriously.

"...Honestly, I haven't found anything special for the time being, but I have a feel...it can be said to be a soldier's intuition." She put the documents in the briefcase and was ready to pack them. Suddenly, Sally pressed her hand.

"Will it be because of your bad emotion that affecting you?" Sally said that because Noin has never tried illogical inferences.

Noin straightened her body, "What do you mean?"

"Is there something happened between Zechs and you?" Lady Une also interjected, "Of course you have the right to be silence, but I don't want the team members to be emotionally disturbed by personal affair especially it would affect their judgment at work."

Noin pursed her mouth and shook her head. It's not that she is not used to sharing her feelings with others, but that thing was just happening and she also needs to digest it. Moreover it is too unprofessional to bring this personal topic into the workplace.

"After the meeting, it's my personal time. I'm happy to give you advice." Sally took her shoulders to get close to her, "I definitely have more experience than you."

"Your experience may not work," Lady Une sighed. "That man is difficult to get along with. He is not confessed, semi-depressed, and self-masochistic. Sorry Noin. I am not questioning your taste. Of course I am not talking about him without merit—" Lady Une said so but she continued to fire up, "Probably only you in the world can calm him down. I think the ESUN should award you the Nobel Peace Prize."

Noin glanced suspiciously and dissatisfiedly at Lady Une, feeling that the atmosphere was strange now. The two women in front of her are her closest partners at work. But they, especially between Lady Une and her, rarely talk about personal matters. The tacit understanding of their work is first-rate, but it does not mean that she wants to share all of her inner emotional world.

Sally smiled slyly, "Last night was a long-lost reunion. I believe it was a very unforgettable night? Did any lovely troubles happen between the two innocent students?"

Last night…

Noin’s face fell when she thought of the situation this morning. It's not so much sadness but confused now.

Sally and Lady Une put away their brisk smiles.

This is not the time to deal with such personal matters. In the next moment, Noin changed her resolute face again. "I took the investigation of the weapons. That’s it."

**************************************

Preparations for departure to Mars have begun. The supply unit was Zechs' former subordinate of OZ. After OZ was disbanded, several of them formed a company to arrange cosmic voyages. When Zechs contacted them, they readily agreed to provide assistance.

Zechs checked the supply unit and checked his cell phone messages from time to time.

From the afternoon to the present, he has sent a total of five messages to Noin, two of which have been read but no reply, and since 5 o'clock, they have been displayed as unread.

Distressed.

Do you really want to say goodbye like this? He waved his head vigorously, trying to clear the mind himself.

"Colonel, food replenishment will be completed tomorrow, but energy replenishment will take a little longer." Supervisor Saji checked the quantity with him. "If you confirmed that it is serving for one person, I will make a final confirmation with the supplier."

Serving for one person...

Zechs was silent. Probably with a dilemma, Saji patted his head a little apologetically, and said as if to relieve the siege, "Your spacecraft has enough space to put more supplies, or else, I'll replenish them according to the backup for two. Then, he advised a few words to Louise, who was walking over to follow up the matter.

Zechs returned to his senses and looked at him.

The hesitation is not like to happen on Lightning Count in the past. Saji chuckles, "Generally speaking, it is always better to find a companion for this kind of flight. Not only you can support each other, but you won't be too bored during the journey. This is our experience in civilian travel flight, Sir. But of course, you are used to military tasks, it may be different. I just want to provide some advices."

"I understand, thank you." He nodded with noncommittal.

The former supervisor looked no longer energetic and he looked more like a depressed young person. The girl called Louise beside Saji tentatively said, "I heard that Lieutenant Noin worked in the Preventers. Sometimes she contacted us for inquiring.” Saji also talked like to share the old news, “You know that in our department, several young men were trained at the Lake Victoria Academy. They all have a lot of respect and worship for Lieutenant Noin."

Regarding what they said, although Zechs only nodded slightly in agreement, his voice was full of pride, "She is the type that easily to get popular. She was already like this in school days."

"Your legend is very famous, and everyone who came out from the LVA knows it."

Zechs laughed quickly. He shook his head. That's not something to be proud of. Indeed, he only felt that there was only one thing to be proud of.

It’s great to meet Noin in LVA.

"To be honest, we thought Lieutenant Noin and you were a couple."

He turned to Louise who had said this.

"After all, Lieutenant Noin's confession about you were known to everyone."

"...What?" He was puzzled and frowned a little exaggeratedly. Of course he knew how Noin thought about him. Although they always kept a safe distance, she kept "provocative" within this range. Since he could not respond to her feelings, he dodged from their flirting games... He regarded it as an offensive and defensive battle between them. Indeed he almost failed several times. However, his interaction with Noin should not be enough to reveal their relationship in front of others. Noin has always followed his instruction, as if there was nothing but a professional relationship with him. It is hard for him to imagine that other people can discover the feelings in it. Whether it is him or Noin. Even there was a rumors he intentionally spread out, that was not a confession at all.

"After all, it is Lieutenant Noin declared by herself." Saji said naturally.

"She declared by herself?" Zechs felt unbelievable, he could not imagine the circumstances under which Noin would declare her feelings to others.

"That was when you were fighting Wing Gundam in the Antarctica. Lieutenant Noin had a conversation with Miss Relena. I heard that all the personnel in the command hall and the control tower at that time heard it."

Zechs has a feeling of weightlessness. That was a long time ago, why didn't he know at all?

"Don't you know that, Colonel?" Louise's expression seemed incredible, " 'I love him'. At that time, Lieutenant Noin declared like this. Although I was not there, I listened to it afterwards. There were many versions of the interpretation. Her confession to you had broken a lot of hearts of her students. The phrase ‘I love him’ had become a hot search on the military intranet."

Zechs stood still on the spot. Then he felt a hot on his cheeks. He covered his mouth with his hands.

"No, you really don't know anything about it? Colonel? It's too shameful." The girl looked disgusted, "Lieutenant Noin has publicly expressed her feeling. I thought you would have something to reply her. Is it turned out that this is the unrequited love for Lieutenant herself?"

"That's not the case..." He frowned, he couldn't think of a word for a moment. He can only instinctively refute it.

"But if you plan to go to Mars alone, doesn't it mean you are single? Colonel Zechs, oh, or should I call you Prince Milliardo? Did you officially reject Lieutenant Noin or you did not respond directly to her?"

Seeing Zechs' face at a loss, Saji hurriedly sent Louise away.

Reject or not respond to her? He did both...

It's really bad.

He never knew that Noin ever had such a move. It feels... very touching... and... the action is so adorable.

He was sure that his cheeks were flushed, and he lowered his head that unable to express anything for a long time.

He took out the mobile phone and found that the messages were still unread.

_Why do you only think of yourself every time?_

He has a bad old habit, he takes the initiative to make decisions for others every time, and thinks he can make the best choice.

_But why didn't you consider the feelings of others?_

It is more serious when the problem involved Noin. Although they did not confess, they obviously admired each other. So why did he not discuss with her when he made some decisions that would affect them both? She has the right to choose.

And from the point of view of the confession, at least it is necessary to give a decent reply. After all the girl has confess her feeling publicly and bravely.

He dialed the number. But no one answered.

He knew where Noin's home is, and they spent the most intense romantic night here together last night.

The light inside did not turn on, and there was no response to the doorbell. Looked at the watch, it was half past ten in the evening. Was there any task that keeping her out of home yet?

He dialed the phone.

"Lady Une, where is Noin?" Once he was connected, Zechs couldn't wait to ask after confirming it was Lady Une to pick up the phone.

"She has a mission." Simple, straightforward and neat.

"Where is she?"

Lady Une was a little impatient, "Noin is performing her official duties. You are also a professional agent. You should know that I can't reveal her whereabouts."

Zechs was silent.

Lady Une remembered Noin’s performance at the meeting, and she sighed, "It's just a simple task but a bit time-consuming. She should be back in a few days. If you have anything to say, please tell her directly."

Simple task.

Zechs sat in front of Noin's home. He took out the universal knife, swept it under the seam under the door, and swept out a key.

This is Noin’s habit. Sometimes she was away from home for a period of time. When there was a situation needed to go to her home to pick up items, take clothes for her, or for various other reasons, in order to avoid being blown up, she would store a backup key under the seam of the door. This is why she is reluctant to use a fingerprint lock.

Entering the apartment, it was no different from last night, just... the mood was different.

He laid on the sofa, feeling the familiar smell around him. The small room was filled with the smell of Noin. Soldiers are not allowed to apply perfume, nor does Noin. But when there is no mission, she likes to put the fragrance of white orchid. After so many years, the habit has not changed.

Zechs picked up a photo frame on the coffee table beside the sofa. Inside is a picture of him and her when they were young.

He left early this morning and didn't notice at all.

Then he remembered the apology and Noin's expression at the time.

"Come back quickly, come back to me." He said to himself, gesturing the outline of the heroine in the photo with his fingers.


	4. Lost

露洛莉亞‧諾茵被囚禁了。

_紅色_ _…_ _柔軟_ _…_ _身體溫暖但臉頰冰冷，我在床上_ _…露洛莉亞‧諾茵，未知地點_

她嘗試移動身體，四肢健在，但握拳無力，左手中指和食指抖震。左手上有槍傷，不過應該被處理過。她想起來了，被敵人圍捕時，她被注射了。依據醒後症狀看來，應該是鎮靜劑。

脖子還能轉動，她嘗試橫顧四周察看端倪。

這是一個很華麗的房間。紅色透花的牆紙很古舊，地上是深灰色的地毯，她睡在一張紅木的床上，床單和被套都是絲綢高級品。

_比我自家的還要高級，實在值得檢討。_

諾茵自嘲的笑。

然後，她嘗試回想被注射前的情況。必須要鉅細無遺，才可以搞清楚自己的狀況。

十二月二十八日，13:00，她追查到軍火來源，順著流向追尋至科西嘉島。島上有她的線眼，但據報最近沒有特殊的黑市活動。她翻查了整個島的船出入口岸記錄，發現了幾個不尋常的航班。屬於同一家皮革公司，但運送貨品的頻密令人在意。所有貨物都送到皮亞諾薩島。

這很奇怪，皮亞諾薩只有兩家皮具加工廠。

到達後，再翻查當地記錄，發現沒有合理的皮革輸出航運記錄。要不就是所有皮革都留在這個怡人小島當手信，要不就是有人以皮革事業作掩飾。

她通知了艾沙上仕到島上支援，在此之前，她追查到一個廢置場。廢置場表面沒害，不似有人在運作。但她在地上無意中發現了一個零件。

艾阿尼滋的滑動裝置專用的部件。而且上面還有濕潤的機油。

她是教官，而且對艾阿尼滋非常熟悉，不會有錯。為甚麼在這個意大利的小島上會有這個裝置？當中一定大有文章。當她準備先撤回報告時，突然她被射擊了。

亳無預警的射擊！這個廢置場有守衛站崗。雖然本能的閃避，但她的左臂被子彈擦過，她急忙找掩護，同一時間通知下屬增援。未能成事前，已經有三個穿上軍服的男人向她走來。

那身服裝，她覺得很熟眼。當她努力搜尋記憶時，對方已向她襲來。她只是緊緊避過了攻勢，在與對方攻防下，她搶下了一個別針。帶著傷勢和別針，她很艱難才逃脫到市區近郊。部下在附近等她。

然後她想起那身軍服的出處…

可惡。

諾茵皺起眉，憤怒的叫喊出來，但聲音未能發出，恐怕是注射的後遺症。而且，她頭痛欲裂，當時注意到的軍服，她怎麼也想不起來。

不過，她記得有把別針交出去，在槍林彈雨下，她掩護了艾沙逃脫。她希望這位部下已經平安無事回去向莉迪‧安報告。

可是，她仍然躺在床上被囚禁。時間過了多久呢？莉迪‧安是否已經知道她的情況？

她只記得最後的片段，她掩護部下後拋械投降，然後有人在她頸項下注射。她記得自己還表明了身份。一般而言她不會這樣做，究竟發生了甚麼事？她統統記不起來。

這絕對不是簡單任務。莉迪，這次妳錯了。我是正確的。

她稍稍移動身體，發覺頭仍然痛得要命。

究竟…那身軍服是甚麼…

*******************

莉迪‧安有很強的交際手碗和領導能力。杜魯斯對她最讚賞的就是這兩點，所以她一直以指揮官的身份接受訓練。

但有些人天生就是領導者，不需修飾，不需額外的培訓，在一個團體內，這些人自然就會變成當中的領袖。杜魯斯·國斯里達是這樣的存在。還有另一個人也是，而這個人現在就坐在她對面。

「我想我上次已經說得夠清楚了，我的協助是一次性的。」四天前坐在這裡的，被稱為美利安多‧卑斯賴多，又或者薩古斯‧馬基斯的男人，當時還有點好面色。只不過短短四天，他又打回原狀。是的，在OZ時代，薩古斯‧馬基斯跟莉迪‧安的立場已經南轅北轍，印象中他們沒有和平共處過。

「我知道，」莉迪‧安也是一副繃緊的面容，「不過我保證這件事值得你坐在這裡。」

她傾向桌前，手中的文件沒有交出︰「薩古斯，我希望你在看這份文件前有心理準備。」

像是不好徵兆的預告，薩古斯瞇起眼睛接過文件。他看來有點憔悴。

她跟他有過幾次打交道的經驗，這個人高傲而永遠高高在上，他不是她可以控制的人，所以她不喜歡他。但他的能力是出類拔萃的，就能力而言他是最值得信賴的，現在眼前所面對的困境需要他的協助。

他從她手上取過文件，默默地閱讀著。他的臉容沒改變。不過如果他稍為認真的查看，只要稍為認真一點…

「露洛莉亞‧諾茵？」

她點頭，沒有轉移開視線。某程度上，這名字對他而言猶如有注標一樣，他一定會發現。

「四天前我委派她去進行這項任務，她是指揮官—」

「—失去聯絡。報告上寫了，」他重新翻查文件一次，「發現不尋常資金流向和軍火走私活動？」

他望著莉迪‧安，彷彿不相信報告內容就是整件事的全部。莉迪‧安重重噴了個鼻息，她稍稍移動椅子，這雙藍色的眼睛令她緊張。報告沒有對他說謊，也沒有扭曲事實。但眼前男人的態度就像等她自我辯解一樣。

「初步的確是這樣，我—我們認為是瑪莉美亞軍的殘餘部隊，所以派諾茵去調查。」

「這就是妳上次說的簡單任務？她最後是三天前跟妳聯絡，」他把報告重重丟在桌上，「而你拖延到今天才告訴我？」

怎麼好像上司在訓斥一樣？莉迪‧安皺起眉頭︰「我用甚麼立場告訴你？諾茵是預防者的屬員，而你不是 — 正如你要求的那樣。」

他想要反駁，但竟然連他自己也為之語塞。用甚麼立場？同事？朋友？還是…家屬？該死！管他的，妳莉迪‧安知道我跟她的關係！

沒有第一時間知道諾茵的困境，他覺得很暴怒；因為身份這種官僚的問題更讓他糾結。他把紙張搓成一團，狠狠的投入廢紙箱。

一雙藍眼對她怒目而視。

「那現在又是甚麼差使你跟我聯絡？」

「因為今早我們在海邊發現了一具屍體。」莉迪‧安別過了面嘗試避開那份壓力。她嘆了口氣，「是諾茵的下屬，一位上仕。」

薩古斯瞪大眼睛，再平靜的臉容都遮掩不了震驚。他整個身體往後靠，心跳加速。

「她身上有兩處槍傷，不過死因是溺斃。在她衣服內我們發現了這個。」她從抽屜裡取出一個透明小袋。

薩古斯接過後仔細觀察，是一個小胸針，半邊被子彈擦掉，但仍露出部份徽紋。

「情報課怎麼說？」

「無法識別是哪一支軍隊的徽紋，但胸針上發現了一種泥土和植物纖維，是科西嘉島和附近的島嶼獨有的。」莉迪‧安再噴了個鼻息，「這是我們現在僅有的情報。」

他仔細觀察這個胸針，想要憑自己去看到端倪。

「但仍然沒有諾茵消息。」他像是自言自語，又像是在斥責。

「雖然我沒再收到諾茵的通訊，但也許這是好消息，特校。」她改用了薩古斯在OZ的軍階作稱呼。他們已經不是OZ，但這種對話令她想起從前。只要是關於諾茵特尉的事，薩古斯特校必定會處理。並且，那時候他還是她名義上的下屬。這樣的稱呼使她對面他時會覺得比較輕鬆。

「你不是說會派莎莉跟她搭擋嗎？」

「莎莉另有任務，我們人手不足，正如我之前告訴過你，諾茵是最適合的指揮官，我認為她可以應付這項任務…但事情似乎遠超我們想像，你已看報告了，所有的線索突然消失了。」

他的肩膀因呼吸而起伏，然後他深深呼吸︰「抱歉，我並不是要向妳提出質疑。」

與其怪責她，還不如怪責自己當時沒有跟諾茵拍檔。因為一些無聊的想法而導致今日的局面。他不能怪莉迪·安。

莉迪‧安也放鬆了臉容，嘆了口氣︰「我得承認，這件事情上你有權這樣做。」

他站了起來，已經過了72小時，他不可以再浪費時間了︰「我會把她帶回來。支援的要求稍後會發訊息給你。」

** English version**

Lucrezia Noin was imprisoned.

_Red...soft...my body is warm but the cheeks are cold, I am on bed... Lucrezia Noin, unknown place._

She tried to move her body, her limbs were alive, but her fist was weak, and her left middle and index fingers trembled. There was a gunshot wound on her left arm, but it should have been treated. She remembered that when she was rounded up by the enemy, she was injected. According to the symptoms after waking up, it should be a sedative.

With her neck still turning, she tried to look around for clues.

This is a very gorgeous room. The red flowered wallpaper is very old-fashion, and the floor is dark grey carpet. She sleeps on a mahogany bed. The sheets and duvet cover are all high-quality silk.

_It is more elegant than my own, I really need to review my taste._

Noin laughed at self-deprecating.

Then, she tried to recall the situation before the injection. She must be exhaustive to figure out her own situation.

On December 28, at 13:00, she traced the source of the weapons and followed the flow to Corsica. There was her informant on the island, but there has been no special black-market activity reported recently. She checked the ship's entry and exit records of the entire island and found several unusual flights. It belonged to the same leather company, but the frequency of delivering goods was of concern. All goods were delivered to Pianosa Island.

This was strange, there were only two tanneries in Pianosa.

After arriving, she checked the local records and found that there was no reasonable leather export shipping record. Either all the leather products were left on this pleasant island as a souvenir, or someone used the leather business as a cover.

She notified Aisha to go to the island to support her. Before that, she tracked down an abandoned dump. The waste disposal site is harmless on the surface, and it didn’t seem to be operating. But she accidentally found a part on the ground.

A special component for the sliding device of Aries. And there was oil on it.

She was the instructor so she is very familiar with Aries, there is something wrong. Why was there such a MS device on this small Italian island? There must be a hidden agenda in it. When she was about to return and report first, suddenly she was shot.

Bo shot without warning! There were guards at this waste dump. Although she evasive instinctively, her left arm was shot by a bullet. She hurriedly sought cover, and at the same time called for her subordinates for reinforcements. Before it could happen, three men in military uniforms had already approached her.

She felt very familiar with that costume. When she tried to search her memory, the other one had already attacked her. She just evaded the offensive tightly, and after attacking and defending the opponent, she grabbed a pin. With her injuries and pins, she escaped to the suburbs of the city very hard. The subordinates were waiting for her nearby.

Then she remembered the origin of the uniform...

Hateful.

Noin frowned and yelled angrily, but the voice failed to come out. It was a sequelae of the injection. Moreover, she had a splitting headache, and she couldn't remember the military uniform she noticed at the time.

However, she remembered handing in the pin, and under the rain of bullets, she covered Aisha to escape. She hoped that her subordinate had gone back to report to Lady Une without incident.

However, she was still imprisoned in the bed. How long has the time passed? Does Lady Une already know her situation?

She only remembers the last clip. She covered her subordinates and then surrendered. Then someone injected an injection under her neck. She remembered that she also showed her identity. Generally speaking, she would not do this. What happened? She can't remember them all.

This is definitely not a simple task. Lady Une, you are wrong this time. I am correct.

She moved her body a little and found that her head still hurt terribly.

After all... what is that military uniform...

*******************

Lady Une has strong marketing skills and leadership skills. Treize admired her most for these two points, so she has been trained as a commander.

But some people are born leaders without modification or additional training. Within a group, these people will naturally become leaders among them. Treize Khushrenada was such an existence. There is another person too, and this person is sitting across from her now.

"I think I have made it clear last time. My assistance is a one-off." The one sitting here four days ago is called Milliardo Peacecraft, or Zechs Merquise. The man still had a nice face at the time. In just four days, he fought back. Sigh, in the OZ, the positions of Zechs Merquise and Lady Une have been very different, and they have never worked together peacefully.

"I remembered," Lady Une also had a tight face, "but I promise this task is worth you sitting here."

She leaned to the desk and did not hand over the documents in her hand, "Zechs, I hope you are mentally prepared before reading this document."

Like a warning of bad signs, Zechs narrowed his eyes and took the file. He looked a little haggard.

She has had several experiences in dealing with him. This person is arrogant and always works like a leader. He is not someone she can control, so she doesn't like him. But his ability is outstanding. In terms of ability, he is the most trustworthy one. The difficulties she is facing now require his assistance.

He took the document from her and read it silently. His face did not change. But if he takes a closer look, he only needs to be a little serious...

"Lucrezia Noin?"

She nodded, not looking away. To a certain extent, this name seemed to him as highlighted, he would definitely find out.

"Four days ago I appointed her to carry out this task. She was the commander—"

"—Lost contact. It was written in the report," he checked the documents again, "Unusual capital flows and weapons smuggling?"

He looked at Lady Une, as if not believing that the content of the report was the whole thing. Lady Une breathed heavily, and she moved the chair slightly, his blue eyes making her nervous. The report did not lie to him, nor did it distort the facts. But the attitude of the man in front of her was like waiting for her to defend herself.

"Initially, it was true. I—we think it was the remnant of Mariemaia affair, so I sent Noin to investigate."

"This is the simple task you mentioned last time? Her final contact was three days ago," He threw the report on the table, "And you delayed to tell me until today?"

Why is it like the boss is scolding? Lady Une frowned, "In what position should I tell you? Noin is a member of the Prevenders, and you are not—as you requested."

He wanted to refute, but even he himself was at a loss for words. What position? Colleague? Friend? Or... family? Damn it! No matter what, you Lady Une knows my relationship with her!

He felt very angry without knowing the plight of Noin for the first time; because the bureaucratic problem of identity made him more entangled. He rolled the paper into a ball and threw it into the waste paper bin.

A pair of blue eyes glared at her.

"Then what makes you contact me now?"

"Because we found a corpse at the beach this morning." Lady Une crossed over and tried to avoid the pressure. She sighed, "Noin's subordinate, an officer."

Zechs' eyes widened, and his calm face couldn't hide the shock. His whole body leaned back, his heart beating faster.

"She had two gunshot wounds on her body, but the cause of death was drowning. We found this in her clothes." She took out a transparent pouch from the drawer.

Zechs took it and observed it carefully. It was a small brooch, half of which was wiped off by a bullet, but part of the emblem was still exposed.

"What did the information class say?"

"It is impossible to identify which army's emblem is, but a kind of soil and plant fibers were found on the brooch, which is unique to Corsica and nearby islands." Lady Une snorted again, "This is the only information now."

He observed the brooch carefully, wanting to see the clues by himself.

"But there is still no news from Noin." He seemed to be talking to himself, and it seemed to be reprimanding.

"Although I haven't received any update from Noin, it may be good news, Colonel." She changed to Zechs’ rank in OZ. They are no longer in OZ but the conversation just now really brings her to remember the old days. Colonel Zechs will definitely handle this issue because of Lt. Noin. Also because he was her subordinate at that time nominally, she would feel a little relax if she called him like this.

"Didn't you say that you would send Sally to partner with her?"

"Sally has another task. We are understaffed, as I told you before. Noin is the most suitable commander. I think she can handle this task... But things seem to be far beyond our imagination. You have read the report. All the clues suddenly disappeared."

His shoulders rose and fell with breathing, and then he took a deep breath, "Sorry, I don't mean to question you."

Rather than blaming her, it is better to blame himself for not partnering with Noin at the time. Because of some boring thoughts, the situation became worse today. He can't blame Lady Une.

Lady Une also relaxed her face and sighed, "I have to admit that you have the right to do this in this matter."

He stood up. It has been 72 hours and he can no longer waste time, "I will bring her back. The request for support will be sent to you later."


	5. I found you

諾茵覺得很疑惑。她被囚禁在一間舒適優雅的高級房間，雖然窗戶全被上鎖了，房間也沒網絡，但伺候的人會準時準備好豐富的食物和乾淨的衣物，甚至還有不同類型的書本提供。但任何的詢問都得不到回答，伺候的人都被訓練得很好。

這很奇怪。她被軟禁了。可是，她有甚麼被軟禁的價值？

OZ已解散，她只是預防者內一個普通軍官，軍事方面的價值低。聖克王國已準備從君主制走向共和，而且她名義上只是聖克王國女皇的近衛兵…好吧，也有人稱她為美利安多王子的準王妃，但她沒看到當中有任何價值，因為他們的王子不會回去。不過…

就在她沉思的同時，門外傳來叩門聲，還未等她回應，大門便被推開。六個身穿深墨綠色軍服的軍人兩邊排開形成一條通道。然後，一個身影徐徐步入。

諾茵瞪大眼睛，臉容因覺得難以置信而僵硬。雖然事隔多年，但只要一出現在眼前，她就會認得出來—

「迪斯奴夫…」當說出這名字後，她突然感到腦內一片震盪，頭顱閃過一陣刺痛。

步入房間的男士穿著筆挺的英式西裝，頭髮牢牢地固定在後腦，打扮非常講究。看上去大約是三十後半的年紀，是個非常有男人味的紳士。

「很久不見了，妳仍然記得我，真是令人非常高興，」他走向諾茵，張開雙手，是個看上去表面友善，卻令人感到有陰謀在背後的笑容，「親愛的妹妹，露洛莉亞‧諾因海姆。」

因頭痛欲裂，諾茵瞇起眼睛。

「記起了，這身軍服、這種氣氛…是當時的…」

「不，不要嘗試想起之前的事。」他示意侍從給諾茵送來座椅和開水，「我給妳打了針，應該會讓妳忘掉那些有害的事情才對。」

「是你…」諾茵順從的坐下來。閉上眼睛深呼吸，好一陣子，頭痛才慢慢消失。

「是意外的重逢，真教哥哥驚訝。」他走向諾茵，以左手托起她的下巴，「這個臉容，這雙眼睛，妳跟妳媽媽真是一模一樣…真令人懷念。」

諾茵輕輕推開他的手。

「為甚麼會是你？你明明應該在火星。」她因為處理軍火私運而被囚禁，任誰都知道這次事件一定跟迪斯奴夫有關。可是，記憶中諾因海姆企業並沒有染指地球的軍事生產。火星的諾因海姆，還有地球的羅姆菲拉，明明是河水不犯井水…

迪斯奴夫輕笑，沒有回答。

「這次軍火私運跟你有關係是不是？」

「妳現在用甚麼身份提出這個問題？露？」迪斯奴夫緊接她的問題，「預防者的軍官？諾因海姆的二小姐？」

「我已經離開了家族，你是知道的。」諾茵倔強的回望對方。

「噢，妳現在是預防者的軍官，所以，我沒有義務回答妳的問題。」

「迪斯奴夫！」

「是哥哥！」這次深紫色的眼睛帶點怒氣。不過很快，他便回服了冷靜。

「真是令人感動的重逢。」他戲劇性的拉起諾茵的手，向手背吻了下去，「那麼，希望妳住得舒適。」

諾茵反射性的把手縮回來，望著準備離開的兄長，想要追上去︰「迪斯奴夫，我仍有很多問題！」侍從們把她攔著，「為甚麼要囚禁我！」

為甚麼要囚禁妳？迪斯奴夫向她瞇起眼睛。

_我沒預計過妳會出現，我知道妳在地球但沒想過會相遇。如果當時妳不表明身份，我的手下已經把妳殺死。唉，因為一時心軟，我也還未想到要怎樣處置妳。把妳帶回去作為副手培養？還是在這裡就殺死妳？_

迪斯奴夫回望她︰「來日方長，露。」

****************************

薩古斯只要求給他委派一個情報分柝官和一名仕官作支援。分柝官認為可能性只有兩種，成為戰俘或被殺。他傾向於第一個可能性，而分柝官傾向第二種，因為如果有所圖謀，對方應該早已利用人質向預防者勒索，但到現在為止，全無跡象。

但薩古斯‧馬基斯堅持他的看法。

一方面是他的個人希望，另一方面是因為手上那個胸針。

別人可能不知道，但他對這個圖案有印象。

在科西嘉島附近搜查過，薩古斯已確定這次事件的主腦應該就在遠離科西嘉島80公里的一個小島嶼上。

「所以特校，你確定要一個人潛入嗎？」在他決定要單獨行動後，下屬不無擔心的想要再次確認。

「人多反而礙事。」他開著多魯基斯潛入海中慢慢接近，在浮上海面準備登陸前，他還得再次確認一次敵人的位置。

在大宅外守衛深嚴。不過，如果只是要引起注意的話，這些士兵都不過是他將要利用的工具。

他裝備好手槍後，開始行動。

****************************

突如其來的槍聲從森林傳出，守衛們都朝聲音衝過去察看。當然是有入侵者，但當務之急是確定入侵人數。但當迪斯奴夫接到報告時，他很不意外。

「還未清楚潛入的有多少人，身份也未確認。不過根據前線回復，應該只有一個人。」秘書淡定的向總裁報告，「相信很快可以將之擊斃。」

「一個人。」迪斯奴夫閉上眼睛享受著背後的交響樂。某程度上，他心中有數，知道露洛莉亞·諾因海姆要是失蹤了，第一個出現的救援者將會是誰，「擊斃嗎？試試看也不錯。」

貝多芬的第九號交響樂過了一半，另一位侍從以不協調於節奏急忙進入。

「總裁，對方已經進攻到第二道防線，雖然我們的守衛沒有性命危險，但他們的手全都被射傷了，暫時不能投入戰線。總裁需要先行離開嗎？」

迪斯奴夫揮手示意他退下。

「果然要擊斃他是有點困難。」

再過了一會，第三個侍從步入。

「總裁，對方表明了身份，自稱是預防者的風，要求與你直接對話。」他有點猶豫，「他說要跟『諾因海姆的總裁』直接面談。」

迪斯奴夫舉起手，音樂立即停止。他站起來︰「請我們的貴客到議事廳吧。」

薩古斯被帶到一個裝潢富麗堂皇的會議室，一個衣衫整齊看上去風度翩翩的中年男士，就坐在長桌的對面。對方從容不迫的品嚐著紅酒，當看到薩古斯進來，還提示身穿禮服的侍從給他也倒一杯。

紳士站起來，很有禮儀的向薩古斯微微點頭︰「第一次見面，對聖克王國的美利安多王子沒甚麼招待，真是失禮。我是諾因海姆企業的迪斯奴夫‧諾因海姆。」

「初次見面，對諾因海姆企業做成了不便，還請你見諒。」薩古斯也擺出王子的氣度，「我就不客氣表明來意了，我要將諾茵…將露洛莉亞接回去。」

迪斯奴夫淺淺的笑，他搖頭。

「舍妹承蒙你照顧了。她離家已久，也是時候跟我回家去了。可不能讓她四處漂泊認識壞男人，你也身為人兄，應該了解我的心情吧？」

「小露洛莉亞已經長大成人了，可以決定自己的去向，」薩古斯也冷笑道，「作為哥哥不是應該尊重她的意願嗎？」他收起臉容，認真的道，「我要見她。」

「怎麼可能把妹妹隨便交給其他男人呢？」

「我雖然單獨前來，但背後也有部署。然而，站在這裡的我如你所見手無寸鐵。」薩古斯攤開雙手︰「我只要確認露洛莉亞仍然安全，只是單純的想要見一見她。」

迪斯奴夫同意，他示意手下把諾茵帶入。

諾茵看來氣色很好，就是雙眼看上去有點疲憊。當她看到薩古斯時，難以致信的張開了眼睛。

「我來接妳回家了。」他暗暗地向她打了個手勢。

她轉向迪斯奴夫，對方擺擺手，示意他們可以自由對話。

「就你一個人來了嗎？」

「嗯，因為我只想確認妳安全。」

「艾沙是不是也安全了？」

「不，她殉職了。」

這句說話使諾茵很難過。她不是沒想過這情況，但薩古斯可以找到這裡，即是說明她傳遞的訊息湊效了？

讓他們對話確認狀態的時間不長。

「很抱歉要打擾一下。」就在這時，迪斯奴夫溫和的介入，「我實在不想做壞人的角色。但妹妹我必須帶走。」他拍拍手，以誇張的語調提出，「如果將來有機會—你仍然有機會的話，美利安多王子，歡迎你來探望我們—」話畢，他的守衛便以槍指向薩古斯。

「稍等一下，迪斯奴夫。」諾茵要求。

「是哥哥。」他糾正。

「…哥哥…」諾茵倔強的轉向他，「你和我一直沒交集，為甚麼現在卻要帶我回去？而且，你仍未解釋非法回收機動戰士是有甚麼陰謀。」

薩古斯知道，她在爭取時間。他掃視了在場的守衛位置，腦海中不斷想出對策。

諾茵轉向薩古斯，眼睛迅速向下移，向薩古斯打了第二個眼色。這是他們之間的溝通方法。

迪斯奴夫嘆了口氣︰「那都是為了家族生意，露，為甚麼妳就不可以理解一下呢？」

「因為我有遲來的反叛期呢，哥哥！」話畢，她拉動了身後守衛的槍，順勢向對面守衛的腳射去。與此同時，薩古斯則控制著旁邊的士兵。

迪斯奴夫的守衛一湧而上，把他重重包圍以作保護。可是，諾茵和薩古斯的目標都不是他。當諾茵跑到薩古斯身邊，她向最近的玻璃窗開了三槍，玻璃應聲碎裂。他拉著她的手，用身體環抱著她，便從二樓的玻璃窗向下跳下去，薩古斯打開抓索抓緊牆壁，二人順勢滑落到地面去。

** English version**

Noin felt very puzzled. She was imprisoned in a comfortable and elegant high-end room. Although the windows were all locked and the room had no internet, the servants would prepare plenty of food and clean clothes on time, and even provide different types of books for her entertainment. But no question was answered, and the people who served were very well trained.

This is strange. She is under house arrest. But what is the value of her being under house arrest?

OZ has been disbanded. She is just an ordinary officer among the Preventers which has low military value. The Sanc Kingdom is going to move from a monarchy to a republic, and she was nominally only a guard of the Queen... OK, some people called her a Princess-to-be for Prince Milliardo, but she does not see any value because the Prince shows no intention to the throne. But…

While she was thinking, there was a knock on the door. Before she could respond, the door was opened. Six soldiers in dark green uniforms lined up to form a channel on both sides. Then, a person walked in slowly.

Noin's eyes widened, her face stiffened from disbelief. Although many years have passed, as soon as he appeared in front of her, she would recognize—

"Dix Neuf..." When she said the name, she suddenly felt a shock in her head, and a sting flashed across her head.

The man who walked into the room wore an English suit with his hair firmly fixed on the back of his head, and he was very elegantly dressed. He seemed to be about the late thirties and he was a very masculine gentleman.

"It's been a long time. I am really happy that you still remember me." He walked to Noin and opened his arms, a smile that looked friendly but made people feel conspiracy behind. "My dearie sister, Lucrezia Neuheim."

With a splitting headache, Noin narrowed her eyes.

"I remembered now… this military uniform, this atmosphere... "

"No, don't try to remember what happened before." He motioned to the attendant to bring Noin a seat and boiling water, "I gave you an injection. It should make you forget those harmful things."

"It's you..." Noin sat down obediently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a while, the headache slowly disappeared.

"It's an unexpected reunion. It really makes me surprised." He walked to Noin and put up her chin with his left hand. "This face, these eyes, you are exactly the same as your mother... It's nostalgic."

Noin pushed his hand away gently.

"Why are you here? You obviously should be on Mars." She was imprisoned for handling weapons smuggling. And now she knew that this incident must have something to do with Dix Neuf. However, in her memory, Neuheim did not get involved in military production on the Earth. Neuheim of the Mars, and Romefeller of the Earth, it is clear for them to separate their business borders...

Dix Neuf chuckled and did not answer.

"This weapons smuggling has something to do with you, isn't it?"

"In what position are you asking this question? Lu?" Dix Neuf followed her question, "The officer of the Preventers? The daughter of Neuheim?"

"I have left the family, you know it." Noin looked back stubbornly.

"Oh, you are now an officer of the Preventers then, so I am not obligated to answer your question."

" Dix Neuf!"

"It’s BROTHER!" The deep purple eyes were a little angry this time. But soon, he replied to calm down.

"It's a touching reunion." He took Noin's hand dramatically and kissed the back of her hand. "I hope you stay comfortably here."

Noin retracted her hand reflexively, looking at her brother who was about to leave, she wanted to catch up, "Dix Neuf, I still have a lot of questions!" The attendants stopped her, "Why do you imprison me!"

Why imprison you? Dix Neuf squinted at her.

_I didn't expect you to show up, I knew you were on earth but I didn't expect to meet you again. If you didn't identify yourself at the time, my men would have killed you. May be because I am too soft-centred? I haven't thought of how to deal with you. Take you back to train as a deputy? Or kill you here?_

Dix Neuf looked back at her, "We have plenty of times, Lu."

****************************

Zechs only asked to appoint an Intelligence Officer and an Action Officer to support him. The intelligence officer believed that there are only two possibilities, becoming a prisoner or being killed. He preferred the first possibility, while the officer preferred the second. It is because if there is a plan, Noin should have been used as the hostage to blackmail the Preventers, but so far, there is no any sign.

But Zechs Merquise insisted on his view.

On the one hand it is his personal hope, on the other hand it is because of the brooch in his hand.

Others may not know, but he has an impression of this pattern.

After searching near Corsica, Zechs has determined that the mastermind of this incident should be on a small island 80 kilometers away from Corsica.

"So Colonel, are you sure you want to sneak in by yourself?" After he decided to act alone, his subordinates wanted to confirm again with worry.

"Less better than more." He operated Tallgeese into the sea and slowly approached. Before floating on the surface of the sea, he had to confirm the enemy's position again.

The guards outside the mansion are strict. However, if only to attract attention, these soldiers were nothing but tools he would use.

After he was equipped with a pistol, he began to move.

****************************

Sudden gunfire came from the forest, and the guards all rushed toward the sound to check. Of course there were intruders, but the most important thing was to determine the number of intruders. But when Dix Neuf received the report, he was not surprised.

"It is not clear how many people have sneaked in, and their identity has not been confirmed. However, according to the frontline response, there may be only one person." The secretary calmly reported to the president of Neuheim, "I believe he can be shot to death soon."

"One person." Dix Neuf closed his eyes and enjoyed the symphony behind him. To a certain extent, he knew in his mind that if Lucrezia Neuheim disappeared, who would be the first rescuer to appear, "Kill him? It's good to try."

Halfway through Beethoven's Symphony No. 9, another attendant hurriedly entered in an uncoordinated rhythm.

"President, the opponent has already attacked the second line of defense. Although our guards are not life-threatening, all of their hands have been shot and they are temporarily unable to operate into the frontline. Do you need to leave first?"

Dix Neuf waved for him to retreat.

"Sure enough, it is a bit difficult to kill him."

After a while, the third attendant stepped in.

"President, the opponent has stated his identity and claimed to be Agent Wing from Preventers. He asked to have a direct conversation with the president of Neuheim Konzern." He hesitated a little.

Dix Neuf raised his hand and the music stopped immediately. He stood up, "Invite our distinguished guests to the conference room."

Zechs was taken to a magnificently decorated conference room. A middle-aged man with neat clothes and handsome appearance sat opposite a long table. He took a leisurely taste of the red wine, and when he saw Zechs coming in, he reminded the waiter to pour him a glass.

The gentleman stood up and nodded to Zechs politely, "This is the first time we meet each other. Pardon my rude for Your Royal Highness Prince Milliardo of Sanc Kingdom. I am Dix Neuf Neuheim from Neuheim Konzern."

"Nice to meet you. And excuse me for the inconvenience caused to Neuheim." Zechs also put on the Prince's tolerance, "I will have to express my intentions clearly. I am here to bring Noin… Lucrezia back."

Dix Neuf smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I have to show my gratitude for taking care of my little sister for so long. She has been away from home for a long time, and it is time to go home with me. I can’t let her wander around and meet bad guys. You are also a big brother, should you understand my good intention?"

"Little Lucrezia has grown up and she can decide where she wants to go," Zechs also sneered. "As a brother, shouldn't you respect her wishes?" He closed his face and said seriously, "I want to see her."

"How can I give my little sister to another man casually?"

"Although I came alone, I also have deployment behind my back. However, standing here I am as defenseless as you can see." Zechs spread out his arms, "I just want to make sure Lucrezia is still safe. I need to see her by myself."

Dix Neuf agreed, and he motioned to his men to bring Noin in.

Noin looked good, but her eyes looked a little tired. When she saw Zechs, she opened her eyes unbelievably.

"I'm here to take you home." He gestured to her secretly.

She turned to Dix Neuf, and her brother waved his hand to indicate that they could talk freely.

"Are you come alone?"

"My intention is to make sure you are safe."

"Is Aisha safe too?"

"No, she died."

This sentence made Noin sad. She hadn't thought about this situation, but Zechs could find here, which means that the message she delivered worked?

It didn’t take long for them to talk to confirm the status.

"I'm sorry to bother you." At this moment, Dix Neuf intervened gently, "I really don't want to be a villain. But my sister must be stayed with me." He clapped his hands and said in an exaggerated tone, "If in the future there is a chance - if you still have a chance, you are welcome to visit us, Prince Milliardo -" After that, his guard pointed a gun at Zechs.

"Wait a minute, Dix Neuf," Noin demanded.

"It's brother." He corrected.

"...Brother..." Noin stubbornly turned to him, "You and I have not meet for a long time, why are you taking me back now? Moreover, you still haven't explained the conspiracy of illegal recycling of mobile suits."

Zechs knew that she was buying time. He scanned the guard positions on the scene and kept thinking of countermeasures in his mind.

Noin turned to Zechs, her eyes moved down quickly, and she gave him a second wink. This is the method of communication between them.

Dix Neuf sighed, "It's all for the family business, Lu, why can't you understand it?"

"It is because I have a late rebellion, brother!" After speaking, she pulled the guard's gun behind her and shot it at the foot of the guard opposite. At the same time, Zechs controlled the soldiers next to him.

Dix Neuf's guards surged up and surrounded him for protection. However, neither Noin nor Zechs’ target was him. When Noin ran to Zechs, she fired three shots at the nearest glass window, and the glass shattered. He took her by the hand, hugged her with his body, and jumped down from the glass window on the second floor. Zechs opened the grabbing rope and grabbed the wall, and the two slid to the ground.


	6. Be honest

諾茵跟隨薩古斯登上多魯基斯，但駕駛座本來就只設計給一人使用。狹小的空間本來就不適宜二人共坐，薩古斯坐在駕駛席上，然後安置諾茵坐在他的腿上，好讓他仍然可以看到屏幕。

「我們必須盡快趕去，在那批機動戰士升空前將之摧毀。」諾茵一邊說，一邊打開定位裝置，輸入位標，「我記得是39.708648, 31.097262..」

同一時間，薩古斯啟動了聯絡。莉迪‧安的臉容很快就在屏幕上出現。

「人質救出。跟預計的一樣，我們現在正趕往摧毀一批準備升空的機動戰士。」他快速的作出匯報。諾茵補充︰「位置我現在傳送給妳。」

「諾茵，我很高興妳平安無事。」莉迪‧安的表情是寬容的，「沒想到這件事跟諾因海姆企業有關。這是火星的企業，老實說我對他們的認識很有限。」這也是諾茵心中的疑問，就像是回應她一樣，莉迪‧安補充︰「即使是那個胸針 — 我想妳是有意讓艾沙帶回來，但都因為被子彈擊中，所以上面的徽紋變得模糊不清。也幸虧薩古斯一眼就把它認出來。」

諾茵疑惑的看著他身旁的男士，等他解釋。她可清楚記得自己從來沒有向任何人透露過自己的身份，包括薩古斯。

「就像妳知道我來自聖克王國一樣。」他淡淡然的回應，目光甚至沒有因此而離開過眼前空航的景象。

_原來，他也做過調查，對我。_

「所以薩古斯，那個片段我在修葺後就會放在互聯網。」莉迪·安道。

「好的，辛苦了。」就像對下屬的慰勞，他切斷了通訊。

諾茵有點失笑︰「你有沒有看到莉迪‧安眉頭的那個細小的動作。」她模仿她的動作，忍不住笑出來，「你對她的態度就像上司跟下屬對話一樣。」

「我覺得自己對她還挺友善的。」

「很明顯有改善空間。」諾茵稍稍收起笑容，「所以，你們剛才說的片段，是怎麼回事？」

薩古斯淺淺的笑了︰「那是『美利安多‧卑斯賴多』的精彩演出。」

***********************

迪斯奴夫心有不甘的抽著煙斗。重重噴了個鼻息，他整理好思緒，再對身邊的人下達指令︰「露洛莉亞的事就算了，為免夜長夢多，立即安排把準備好的機動戰士返航運送回火星基地。」

「總裁，不得了了。」另一位秘書急步走進房間，他手上握著搖控，「在十分鐘前，有條片段被上載至互聯網各大社交平台。請您務必要親自看一下。」

迪斯奴夫示意他開啟。

然後，屏幕出現了美利安多‧卑斯賴多的樣子。穿上正裝的他正在發表宣言。

「我是前殖民星領袖及聖克王國的美利安多‧卑斯賴多。就在今夜較早前，我的特務部隊發現在地中海南部一個小島上，有不尋常的活動。我跟幕僚商量後，向世界政府預防者組織通報事件，發現當中出現了一些軍事活動的徵兆。而且這件事情，似乎跟殖民星和火星上一個龐大的企業諾因海姆有著密切的關係。就在世人為剛過去的聖誕節，所發生的亂事得以結束而放鬆口氣，準備慶祝之時，想不到事隔幾天，又再次有組織策劃另一項軍事活動，我實在深感憂慮。稍後預防者組織的發言人會交待這次事件，並且，我呼籲諾因海姆企業盡快交待有關計劃並協助調查…」

沒有把片段看完，迪斯奴夫已經氣得七孔生煙，他用力把煙斗擲向屏幕，銀色的方塊應聲裂開。

「可惡！美利安多‧卑斯賴多！」他憤怒的咆哮。身邊的人都只能默默企立。

良久，他才抬起頭，這次，換回了冷靜的表情。

「外間的反應如何？」

秘書上前︰「互聯網上一片質疑和譴責聲，連協助我們的世界政府代表都想跟我們割蓆。而我們在剛開市的殖民地交易所的股價—」

「不，外間對美利安多‧卑斯賴多這次舉動的反應呢？」

秘書有點錯愕，托托眼鏡，他回應著上級的問題︰「普遍正面，認為和平主義家族的王子恰如其份的盡了責任。」

「哼。」伴隨而來的是迪斯奴夫一陣難以理解、鬼魅般的低沉冷笑。

「這就是這塊臉孔、這個名字、這個家族的威力。」抬起頭來，他冷傲的臉容劃過一絲狡詐，「美利安多·卑斯賴多，我得要好好利用才行。」

*************************

多魯基斯迅雷不及掩耳的擊落了大西洋外島上，準備升空的飛船。完成任務後的薩古斯打開駕駛倉，騰出空間讓諾茵和自己可以伸展一下繃緊的身體。

「所以諾因海姆企業應該很快會被世界政府徹查，天啊。」諾茵驚訝得掩著嘴巴，「沒想到你還會做這種事。你經常說自己不是搞政治的材料，其實還挺有政治觸角的。」

薩古斯得意的笑了︰「能得到諾因海姆家的大小姐讚賞，我真是非常榮幸。」

「不過，那種打擊應該還不至於至命，迪斯奴夫的手碗可不是蓋的。」感嘆過後，諾茵轉向薩古斯，「諾因海姆的股價肯定會大跌，不得了了，我必須要趁低吸納，這次應該會有很豐厚的利潤—」

諾茵對數字的敏感度是天生的，除了依靠母親遺留給她的豐厚財產，還有她敏銳的眼光和強勁的投資手碗，使她不需依靠在OZ或是預防者中所賺取的「微薄」薪金，也能過著寫意的生活。薩古斯一直知道，並且，在學生時代，他已經依賴諾茵幫他理財。不過這次—

「我下指令了。」他按著諾茵準備要打開銀行帳戶的手，「雖然妳的理財手碗很厲害，但我覺得…有時候我也應該出一點力。」

「甚麼？」諾茵不明白。無論OZ的特校也好，聖克王國的王子也好，兩個身份對賺取金錢都沾不上邊，他從來都只依賴她替他賺取的額外收入過活，也從無過問。

「我說，我也應該習慣為家計作貢獻。」

「…家計？」她皺起眉頭，越聽越糊塗了。

薩古斯深深吸口氣，就像是鼓足了勇氣，他才能發表宣言一樣︰「我…那句對不起不是妳想的那些願因。」

想起了那個早晨的事，她有足夠生氣的理由。是啊，那是既令人氣憤又使人失望的道歉。而且...

_果然如此，又再對著我吞吞吐吐。_

「我想的原因？你指的是甚麼？」他的說話令諾茵有點不耐煩，「原來你後悔跟一個女人上床，你只想要一夜情並不想負上任何責任？」

他呆立當場。

諾茵也很訝異，沒想過自己會說出這種話來。不過，既然他都說到這份上，倒不如清清楚楚的攤牌好了。

「我不是想傷害妳，」他低下頭，這反應教諾茵有點意外。每次爭辯，他到最後都會重重的呼氣表示不同意但不反駁，又或者自嘲的笑笑然後搖搖頭的望著她。但現在的他看上去像隻被主人拋棄的小狗，垂頭喪氣，一臉無助。 

「其實我在回來前已經計劃要到火星去。莉莉娜的火星開發的計劃，我覺得自己可以將之實行。可是，我記得妳說過不想回到火星…」他拍拍頭顱，呼了口氣，他的聲音有點迷茫。

_我小時候住在火星，因為不想留在那裡才回到地球。我記得_ _…_ _第一次跟他執行任務的時候，曾經這樣告訴過他。_

可是，如果僅僅因為這樣，他的計劃就沒有她的份兒，她是不會原諒他的。

在她準備好連珠炮發前，薩古斯難得地主動繼續訴說他的計劃。

「不過，過去幾天我想過了。我當然希望妳跟我在一起。但如果妳仍然猶疑，其實，妳可以繼續留在地球，我也可以繼續開發火星，雖然執行上會有點不方便，但這就只不過像莉莉娜所說的，長距離—長距離…」

「長距離戀愛？」諾茵補上。她不確定他想要說的是不是這個名詞。因為這種說話完全不像是會從薩古斯‧馬基斯口中說出來。

「是的，長距離戀愛。」他承認，而且這個名詞教他有點不自在，「我會抽時間回地球，當然如果妳願意的話，也可以到火星稍作旅行。總之，我們還是有方法維持關係，總會想到辦法的。」

諾茵看著說出一系列計劃的薩古斯，覺得很不可思議。一個善於把內心感情收藏在內心深處兼鎖上大門的男人會說出這句話，她不會懷疑他對自己的感情。

_原來又是個自虐的計劃。只不過是到火星而已，他覺得我會因為這個原因不隨他而去嗎？_

不過，比起這個念頭，有其他的事教諾茵更在意。她咬著下唇，覺得臉頰上一陣熾熱。

「你這算是在…求婚嗎？」

薩古斯望著她，突然恰如其分的、像個普通的年輕人一樣靦腆起來。

「如果妳願意的話。」他點頭，本來因為不好意思而轉移開的目光再回到諾茵身上，他牽著她的雙手，低聲道，「起碼要確認個身份，讓所有人知道我和妳的關係。並且萬一再有任何狀況，莉迪‧安都知道要立即通知我。」

噢，真是個可愛的男人。

諾茵輕輕笑了，不無感動。黎明過後，太陽初升的光芒曬落在這對撘擋的臉上，剛好遮蔽了他們臉上的紅霞。

**English version**

Noin followed Zechs to Tallgeese, but the pliot's seat was originally designed for one person only. The small space was originally not suitable for two people to sit together. Zechs sat in the pilot's seat and then placed Noin on his lap so that he could still see the screen.

"We must go as soon as possible to destroy the mobile suits before they take off." Noin said, turning on the positioning device and entering the location mark, "I remember it is 39.708648, 31.097262.."

At the same time, Zechs initiated contact. Lady Une’s face quickly appeared on the screen.

"The hostage was rescued. As expected, we are following up and now rushing to destroy a group of mobile suits that are preparing to take off." He quickly reported. Noin added, "I will send you the location now."

"Noin, I'm glad you are safe." Lady Une’s expression was tolerant, "I didn't expect this incident to be related to the Neuheim Konzern. This is a Mars enterprise. To be honest, I do not know them very well. Info is limited.” This is also the question in Noin’s heart, as if responding to her, Lady Une added, “Even if it’s the brooch—I think you wanted Aisha to bring it back, but it was hit by a bullet, so the emblem on it became blurred. Fortunately, Zechs recognized it at a glance."

Noin looked at the man beside her suspiciously, waiting for him to explain. She can clearly remember that she never revealed her identity to anyone, including Zechs.

"It's like how you know I'm from the Sanc Kingdom." He responded indifferently, without even leaving the sight of flying in front of him.

_It turned out that he also did an investigation against me._

"So Zechs, I will post that clip on the Internet after amendment." Lady Une said.

"Agree and dismiss." Like a relief to his subordinates, he cut off the communication.

Noin chuckled, "Did you see the tiny movement of Lady Une’s brows." She imitated her movements and couldn't help but laugh, "Your attitude towards her is like a conversation between you and your subordinates."

"I think I am kind to her."

"Obviously there is room for improvement." Noin put a smile away, "So, what's the matter with the clip you just said?"

Zechs smiled lightly, "That is a wonderful performance from ‘Milliardo Peacecraft.’”

***********************

Dix Neuf smoked his pipe unwillingly. After breathing heavily, he cleared his thoughts, and then gave instructions to the people around him, "Forget about Lucrezia. Go and arrange sending the mobile suit back to the Mars immediately."

"President, something happened." Another secretary hurried into the room, holding the remote control in his hand, "Ten minutes ago, a clip was uploaded to major Internet social platforms. I suggest you to watch it by yourself."

Dix Neuf motioned for him to turn on.

Then, the screen showed the appearance of Millardo Peacecraft. He is making a declaration in formal clothes.

“This is Millardo Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom as well as the former colonial leader. Just before tonight, my specialists discovered unusual activities on a small island in the southern Mediterranean. After discussing with my team, I reported to the Preventers from ESUN for the incident and found that there were some signs of military activity. And this incident seems to have a close relationship with Neuheim Konzern, a huge enterprise in the Mars and Colornies. When the Christmas military conflict has just over, and the world is going to celebrate about the peace, we do not expect that another military event would be organized and planned again a few days later. I am really worried about the situation. The spokesperson of the Preventers will further explain this incident later. And hereby I call on Neuheim Konzern to confess relevant plans and assist in investigations as soon as possible..."

Without finishing the clip, Dix Neuf was so angry. He threw the pipe against the screen, and the silver screen cracked immediately.

"Damn it! Milliardo Peacecraft!" he roared angrily. The people around can only stand silently. After a long time, he raised his head. This time he changed back to a calm expression.

"How did the outside react?"

The secretary stepped forward, "There is a lot of questioning and condemnation on the Internet. Even the representatives of the ESUN who assisted us, they want to cut off from us. And our stock price on the colony exchange that just opened—"

"No, how did the world react to Milliardo Peacecraft?"

The secretary was a little bit astonished. He responded to the question from his superior, "It is generally positive that the Prince of the Perfect Peacefullism Royal family has properly performed his duty.”

"Huh." Dix Neuf followed with a low, ghostly sneer that was incomprehensible.

"This is the power of this face, this name, and this family." Lifting his head, his cold and arrogant face flicked a trace of cunning, "Milliardo Peacecraft, I have to make good use of it."

*************************

Tallgeese shot down the spacecraft which is ready to take off on the outer islands of the Atlantic Ocean. After completing the task, Zechs opened the cockpit to make room for Noin and himself to stretch their tight bodies.

"So the Neuheim Konzern should be thoroughly investigated by the ESUN soon, my God!" Noin covered her mouth in surprise, "I didn't expect you to do this kind of thing. You often say that you are not interest in politics. In fact, you have political tentacles."

Zechs smiled triumphantly, "It's a great honour to be appreciated by the lady from Neuheim."

"However, that kind of blow shouldn't be fatal. Dix Neuf is very strong on dealing with it." After sighing, Noin turned to Zechs, "The stock price of Neuheim will definitely fall. I must take advantage of it. I can make good profits this time—"

Noin’s sensitivity to numbers is a born gift. In addition to relying on the legacy left to her by her mother, she also has a keen eye and strong investment sense, so that she does not need to rely on what she earns from OZ or Preventers but still live a freehand life. Zechs has always known, and moreover, he has relied on Noin to help him manage his finances during school days. But this time—

"I've sent the instruction." He pressed Noin’s hand that was about to open the bank account, "Although your financial management skill is very good, I think...sometimes I should also contribute a little."

"What do you mean?" Noin didn't understand. Whether the Colonel of OZ or the Prince of the Sanc Kingdom, the two identities are not relevant to earning money. He has only relied on the extra income she earns for him to live, and he has never involved about it.

"I mean, I should also be used to contribute to the family."

"...Family?" She frowned, the more confused she listened.

Zechs took a deep breath, as if he had plucked up the courage to make a declaration, "... that apology was not the reason you think."

Thinking of that morning, she had enough reasons to be angry. That apology made her felt infuriated and disappointed. Moreover......

_Sure enough, he hid something from me again._

"The reason I think? What do you mean?" His words made Noin a little impatient, "So you regret having sex with a woman. You just want one night stand and don't want to develop any relationship?"

He stood there blankly.

Noin was also surprised, never thought that she would say such a thing. However, since he wanted to make it clear, it would be better to have a clear showdown.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he lowered his head, this reaction made Noin a little surprised. Every time when they argued, he would exhale heavily at the end to express disagreement but not refute. Or he would have a self-deprecating and then shake his head and just look at her. But now he looked like a puppy abandoned by his owner, he looked dejected and helpless.

"Actually, I planned to go to Mars before I came back. It is Relena's Mars terraforming program and I think I can implement it. But I remember you do not want to return to Mars..." He patted his head and exhaled. His voice was a little confused.

_I lived on Mars when I was a child. I returned to Earth because I didn’t want to stay there._

_I remembered... I told him this way the first time I was on a mission with him._

However, if he did not involve her in the plan just because of this reason, she would not forgive him.

Before she was ready to go on fire, Zechs rarely took the initiative to continue telling his plan. "I have thought about it in the past few days. For sure I hope you can stay with me. But if you are still hesitant, in fact, you can stay on Earth, and I can continue to go to Mars. Although the implementation will be a bit inconvenient, this is just like what Relena said, long distance—long distance..."

"Long-distance love?" Noin added. She was not sure if this is the term he was trying to say. Because this kind of speech does not seem to come from Zechs Merquise.

"Yes, long-distance love." He admitted, and the term caused him a little uncomfortable and shy, "I will take time to return to Earth, of course, if you want, you can also travel to Mars for a while. In short, we still have ways to maintain our relationship, we can always think of a way."

Noin looked at Zechs, who had come up with a series of plans, and found it incredible. A man who is good at keeping and locking his inner feelings deep in his heart finally told her like this, she would not doubt his sincerity for herself.

_It turned out to be another self-abuse plan. It's just going to Mars. Does he think I will not go with him for this reason?_

However, there is another thing that draw Noin’s attention more than this idea. She bit her lower lip and felt a blazing heat on her cheek.

"Are you...proposing?"

Zechs looked at her and suddenly became appropriately shy like an ordinary young man at his age.

"If you agree." He nodded and turned his eyes to Noin. He took her hands and whispered, "At least I have to confirm my identity with you and let everyone know about our relationship. And if anything happens going forward, Lady Une knows to notify me immediately.”

Oh, what a lovely man.

Noin smiled lightly and really being moved. After dawn, the rays of the rising sun fell on them and perfectly covering the red on their faces.

***Fin***


	7. Side story - neighbours

在等待諾茵回來的這段時間，薩古斯一直留在她家裡。

好吧，既然住在人家家裡，幫忙做家務也是應該的事，其實他也不反感做家事，反正他有的是時間。

諾茵也許也有預計過這情況，在她的衣櫃裡竟然放置了幾套新的男裝換洗的衣物，而且全部都是他的風格和尺寸。衣服用一個布袋存放好，放在她衣櫃的一角。這不是表示她對薩古斯的回歸充滿信心嗎？當世人為他連墓碑都立了，就只有諾茵一個，堅信他仍然生存。

當發現這個衣物包時，薩古斯由衷感動得懷抱著它，在心底裡說了聲謝謝。

雖然是單身女子的公寓，但這個房間保持諾茵簡潔的軍人風格，所以打掃起來並不麻煩。

叮噹

門鈴在響。

薩古斯打開門，是一位拿著一套碗碟的女士。

「噢，」對方看到他應門似乎很意外，她再看看門牌確認號碼正確，才幽幽地問，「我... 找諾茵小姐，請問她在嗎？」

諾茵的鄰居？

「她出差了。」簡單的回答。

女士一直在打量著他。直至薩古斯再開口：「請問有甚麼事嗎？」

「不好意思，」她尷尬地笑，「我是住在8號的卡加利·察拉。上星期我向諾茵小姐借了套餐具，我專門來還給她。請問你是？」

他？薩古斯想了想，應該怎麼介紹自己？朋友？但諾茵出差期間他住進來，好像說不通？同事？太見外吧？畢竟他們終於越過那幅朋友以上戀人未滿的牆....

「我是她... 男朋友。」

卡加利驚訝地叫了聲：「我從沒見過諾茵小姐的男朋友，初次見面，你好。」說罷，她把一套碗碟遞出，「你是剛從外國回來的吧？」

對於「從沒見過諾茵小姐的男朋友」這句，薩古斯表示很欣喜和滿意。就算是他自己，在分開的日子裡也只是一直思念著她，從沒招惹其他人。他忍不住淺淺的笑。

這個笑容竟然惹得卡加利臉紅。

「抱歉。」他收起微笑，收下物品，「我會告知她。」他關上門。

他沒想過，這只是個開始。

當「諾茵小姐的男朋友」消息散播開去後，諾茵家的大門毫不寂寞，一直有鄰居以不同借口叩門。

有借醬油的亞洲太太、衣服從樓上掉下來的老婦人、派發大廈通告的保安，甚至還有問功課的小朋友和他媽媽-

「我孩子有數學功課不明白都是向諾茵小姐討教的。」某日黃昏，一位頭髮有點凌亂的女士，帶同一個七歲左右一臉稚氣背著書包的小男孩按門鈴。女士邊說邊向房間內探看。

薩古斯有點失笑。他以右手靠向大門阻擋她的視線：「太太，諾茵不在家裡。」

「諾茵？」她煞有其事的強烈這兩個字，薩古斯知道他遇到傳說中最麻煩的那種人了。

「是的，露洛莉亞 - 就是妳們稱呼的諾茵小姐不在家裡。」

「那我的數學怎麼辦？」小朋友帶點失望的問。

「你不介意的話，我可以看看能否幫上忙。」如果只是小孩子的數學，他應該還能應付。

他招待小男孩進去後，把一臉好奇的媽媽擋在門外後立即關門。

「你好，我叫愛德華。」他向薩古斯伸出手。

「你好，我叫薩古斯。」他為小朋友的禮節而佩服。

「就算是情敵也要大方自報姓名，這是諾茵小姐教我的。」

薩古斯訝異和不解的望著愛德華。這一副杜魯斯的口吻是怎麼回事？

「我是長大了要迎娶諾茵小姐的男人，你既然是她現在的男朋友，當然就是我的情敵。」

薩古斯失笑，他的諾茵還有個小粉絲。作為教官，她的受歡迎程度始終如一。

「那恐怕你要失望了，會和諾茵結婚的人是我。」他不知哪裡來的興致，就是想作弄這個小男生。

「諾茵小姐說你很忙，經常不在她身邊，誰知道你會不會突然又要出外工作呢？你不在的時候我就跟她結婚。」

「如果我跟她結婚了，就算我不在她也是我的太太，你不可以跟她結婚。」

「但如果你結婚了卻又經常不在她身邊，那為甚麼你要跟她結婚？」

這下真是難以回答。薩古斯為之語塞。他之前從沒考慮過這問題，不單如此，其實他甚至沒有考慮過是否要結婚。他跟諾茵的關係一直相敬如賓，感覺已經是小夫妻一樣的了。即使在他獨自生活那一年裡，他想到的只是是否要回到她身邊，而不是是否要跟她結婚。

「結婚了就要經常在一起吧？你不在的時候，諾茵小姐有時候看起來會很難過。」小男生顯然沒注意到他在沉思。

「很難過？」

「例如她生日的時候，我偷偷地帶了份禮物給她 - 我當然有遵守約定沒有把她生日的事告訴媽媽，諾茵小姐說不想整個大廈的人都知道。」

這點他認同，愛德華的媽媽怎麼看都是個大嘴巴。

「她收到我的禮物覺得很開心，然後她流淚說很掛念一個人，我就知道一定是她相架內的人了。」愛德華指著相架，「那個人雖然戴了面具，但頭髮跟你一樣，那個人是你嗎？」

薩古斯點頭：「她哭了？」

「不是，諾茵小姐說她不是哭，只是流淚。」

他內心很難過，諾茵寂寞地渡過生日，並且因為他而哭了。他明明寄出了生日禮物到預防者總部給她，恐怕她當天沒有上班，所以沒在正日收到吧？

「我不會再讓她等待，以後無論到哪裡去都會帶上她。」他像是回答愛德華，又像是自言自語。

「好了，你的數學功課呢？」

「我會自己做。」

「咦？真的沒關係？」

「當然，我不是真的不會數學，只是這樣告訴媽媽，就可以來諾茵小姐家了。」他邊背好書包邊準備離開。

薩古斯張大眼睛，覺得這小孩還真有一手。

「我認同你是我的情敵。」最後薩古斯向他伸出手來，「謝謝你替我照顧她。」

*****

第二天，上午九時，大門門鈴響了。

一位長得高大俊朗的男士站在門外。

「聽說諾茵不在家，但我答應了她今早來修理廚房水管，所以還是過來看看。」這位男士穿著高級衣料的悠閑服裝，手上拿著工具盒，語言溫和，舉止文雅的表明來意。

「廚房的水管我維修了。」對方態度優雅，薩古斯也以和善的態度回應。但軍人敏銳的觸覺讓他感覺到一絲不和諧，「無論如何謝謝了。」

他準備關門，但對方竟然用手擋住了。

「我是艾爾文·俾斯麥，閣下的妹妹莉莉娜·杜利安在我其中一個團隊工作。」他淡然的微笑，連薩古斯都感覺到他作為成熟男人的魅力，「很高興能見到你，美利安多·卑斯賴多殿下。」

外交部大使級官員，三十歲左右，身高和體型跟他相近，品味也相似。但眼前這個人比起雖然飽歷滄桑、但只要二十歲的薩古斯更具成熟男人的魅力。薩古斯仔細打量分折。而且，這個人稱呼她為... 諾茵。

他示意讓他進入。

艾爾文·俾斯麥在玄關脫掉皮鞋才進入大廳。

他連諾茵這點習慣也知道。

當艾爾文脫掉外套後，薩古斯才發現，對方跟自己穿同一品牌的上衣，而他身上的這件，是在諾茵衣櫃裡找到的男裝。他突然覺得心臟停頓了一下。

「所以，你來的目的是？」他還是開門見山，還不忘盡地主之宜替他沖茶。

「我來的目的是找你。」艾爾文也直接了當，「我本來聯絡了預防者，但莉迪·安小姐建議我先給你打電話。不過我想起今天本來跟諾茵有約，而且說不定你就在這裡，所以冒昧拜訪。」

稱莉迪·安為小姐，但直接叫諾茵，即是他們交情比官方關係更密切。知道他會在這裡，即是知道他跟諾茵的關係。那麼，他來的目的是甚麼？

「我不見得跟你有任何官方關係，所以你來找我是為了莉莉娜，還是露洛莉亞？」

她對外人是諾茵，但對他而言，她既是諾茵，也是露洛莉亞，而露洛莉亞這個名字只有他才會叫喚。這顯示出他們之間有與別不同的親密關係。算是一種示威吧？

艾爾文展示一個微笑，卻令人感受不到熱度。他是外交官，這大概是他外交行為的一種。他想要顯示對薩古斯行為的不屑，還是無奈？

「我在跟諾茵約會。」艾爾文冷冷的說。

「我在跟她同居。」薩古斯幾乎沒受他說話的影響，而是迅捷的頂回去，「如你所見。」

「這只代表我們都是現在進行式。」

那是甚麼理論？薩古斯眉頭一皺，低聲噴了個鼻息。

「我的露洛莉亞不是那種會同一時間應酬兩個男人的人。」

「不是同一時間，在五天前你還未回來，我跟她只是兩個人，就是我和『露洛莉亞』兩個人。」艾爾文不是沒看到閃光伯爵的怒氣。但他仍然一面冷漠的回應。

「所以以你的說話來說，你勉強可以算是過去式？」薩古斯冷笑。其實他連「過去式」三個字也不想承認。他的她諾茵過去現在未來應該都只屬於他 — 好吧，其實他知道她小女孩時代或者暗戀過杜魯斯也說不定，但謹此而已。對於眼前突然冒出的這個男人，他不清楚他的底蘊，但就算諾茵真是如他所說，正在跟他約會，但他薩古斯‧瑪基斯已經回來了，他的諾茵也會回到他身邊。

本來是這樣沒錯。但他在那晚搞垮了。他傷透了諾茵的心。

而且，眼前人明顯有備而來。

薩古斯假意沖水，他在廚房發了個訊息給迪奧 — 不可以是希羅，因為莉莉娜很大機會會知道 — 「把艾爾文‧俾斯麥起底，急。」

「我來是想跟你來一次公平競爭。」艾爾文仍舊是一張沒有表情的面，那種冷漠的神態跟他薩古斯‧瑪基斯有幾分相像。就算是諾茵會因為這種神態而一時意亂情迷，他也不是不可理解。

公平競爭。薩古斯別過面冷笑。

「很遺憾，這不會是一場公平的競賽，並且，本來就不需要競爭。」他呼了口氣，「我明白你為甚麼會喜歡她，但很抱歉她已經被私有化，她是我的。」

艾爾文仍然不溫不火。

「據我所知她仍未被私有化。聖克王國雖然準備走向共和，但已通過共和後仍然要保留卑斯賴多王室的法案。莉莉娜小姐已退位，你在憲法上仍然是皇位第一繼承人。殿下如果要結婚，還有一系列的傳統和手續要進行，包括要在大教堂登啟示，並通知皇室內務部。我想你應該沒時間在短短幾天完成這些繁鎖的手續。」

外交官講出一系列專業程序，但薩古斯只是嗤之以鼻。他根本沒考慮過繼承皇位。他現在想要做的，只是投身火星改建計劃，最好遠離政治圈。他跟妹妹不同，他對政治亳無興趣。

然後他手機傳來訊息。是迪奧。

「你說的艾爾文‧俾斯麥是外交部的明日之星，二十歲已在當時的聯合國工作，被喻為『新時代的俾斯麥』(聽說在很久以前是歐洲一個出色的外交家，我不知道啦)，他是你妹妹上司的上司，是世界政府常駐殖民星的外交總長官…」迪奧的資料很詳盡，薩古斯是能掃視一下，「你最有興趣的部份(我不要是掲人私隱，先旨聲明你也不要生氣而又掉一個天秤座到地球)，他跟諾茵四個月前因為殖民星的活動而一起工作，兩個月後開始交往，說是交往應該只吃了一兩餐飯，但曾傳過緋聞，而俾斯麥的同儕已稱她為俾斯麥的囊中之物，畢竟他的條件好得無話可說。你有對手了…」

看到這裡薩古斯已經看不下去。

他突然想起，第一次遇見的鄰居卡加利‧察拉，她說的是「從沒見過諾茵小姐的男朋友」而不是「沒聽說過諾茵小姐有男朋友」，會是因為她早已知道諾茵有男朋友的意思嗎？而且當時她問道「你是剛從外國回來的吧」，意思是指外交官…？

他在過去一年失去蹤影，如果諾茵真的因為寂寞而另投他人懷抱，其實所有責任在於他自己，怨不得人。他可以接受這種「逢場作戲」，如果諾茵最後回到他身邊的話…

但是，他不可以對眼前人示弱。

「看來你是那種無論如何也會堅持下去的人。」他直直回望對方。他相信現在自己的眼神應該跟在次代高達上看著巴魯茲要塞時的目光差不多。也許眼前這個男人不知道他是個怎樣的人。

不過，他欣賞他的品味。如同自己也被諾茵吸引，他又怎可以怪責其他看上她的人呢？

「為了讓你死心，那麼我們讓諾茵作選擇好了。」

「好，這是君子之爭，比較公道。」

君子之爭。哼，以他跟諾茵兩個人的關係，竟然也要接受其他人作競爭者。在送走情敵後，他坐在沙發上反思了好一陣子，覺得莉迪‧安所說的簡單任務耗時太久，為甚麼不可以讓她早點回來？早知道當初應該跟她一起搭檔。

同一時間電話響起。電話號碼顯示為莉迪‧安。如果她再有新的任務…這次他會認真考慮看看。

** English version**

While waiting for Noin to return, Zechs stayed in her apartment.

Well, since he is living in her home, helping with housework is what he should do. In fact, he is willing to do housework. Anyway, he has plenty of time.

Noin may have predicted this situation. There were several new sets of men's clothes in her wardrobe, all of which were his style and size. The clothes are stored in a cloth bag and placed in a corner of her closet. Doesn't this mean that she is confident in his return? When the world even erected a tombstone for him, Noin is the only one to believe that he still survived.

When Zechs found this clothing bag, he was so moved. He held it in his arm and said thank you in his heart.

It is a lady's apartment and maintains Noin's simple military style. So it is not troublesome to clean.

The doorbell was ringing.

Zechs opened the door, and it was a lady holding a set of dishes.

"Oh," the lady seemed surprised to see him. She checked the house number to confirm that it was correct, and then asked quietly, "...I'm looking for Miss Noin. Is she here?"

Noin's neighbour?

"She's on a business trip." A simple answer.

The lady kept looking at him. Until Zechs spoke again, "What can I help you?"

"Excuse me," she smiled awkwardly, "I am Cagalli Zala living in no.8. I borrowed a set of tableware from Miss Noin last week and I come to return to her. May I ask who are you?"

Who is he? Zechs thought for a while, how should he introduce himself? A friend? But how can he lives here during Noin’s business trip? It seemed to make no sense? A colleague? They are far more than this. After all, they finally crossed the border between friendships and lovers...

"I'm her... boyfriend."

Cagalli cried out in surprise, "I've never seen Miss Noin's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." After all, she handed out a set of dishes, "You just came back from a foreign country?"

Regarding the phrase "I have never seen Miss Noin's boyfriend", Zechs expressed his joy and satisfaction. Even if himself, he just missed her all the time when he was apart and never develop any other relationship. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

This smile made Cagalli blush.

"Sorry." He put a smile away and took the items. "I'll tell her." He closed the door.

He never thought this is just the beginning.

When the news of "Miss Noin's Boyfriend" spread, the door of Noin's home was no longer quiet. Neighbours kept knocking on the door with different excuses.

There were Asian lady who borrow soy sauce, and an old woman whose clothes fall from upstairs, not to mention a security guard who handed out the building notices. Oh there was even a kid and his mother who ask about homework -

"My kid used to ask for Miss Noin’s help on his Math homework." One evening, a lady with messy hair brought a boy of about seven years old to ring the doorbell. The lady spoke and looked into the room.

Zechs chuckled. He leaned against the door with his right hand to block her sight, "Noin is not at home."

"Noin?" She emphasised the name, Zechs knew he had encountered the most troublesome kind of person.

"Yes, Lucrezia - I mean Miss Noin whom you call. She is not at home."

"Then what about my Math?" the kid asked with a little disappointment.

"If you don't mind, I can see if I can help." If it's just a child's Math, he should be able to handle it.

After the little boy came in, he blocked his curious mother from the door and immediately closed it.

"Hello, my name is Edward." He reached out to Zechs.

"Hello, my name is Zechs." He admired the children's manners.

"Even if you are my rival in love, I should declare myself generously. This is what Miss Noin taught me."

Zechs looked at Edward in surprise and perplexity. What's the matter? Why the kid spoke with Treize's tone?

"I am the man who will marry Miss Noin when I grow up. Since you are her current boyfriend, of course you are my rival in love."

Zechs laughed, his Noin has a little fans. As an instructor, her popularity is always consistent.

"Then I'm afraid you will be disappointed. The one who will marry Noin is me." He didn't know why but he was interested in playing trick with this little boy.

"Miss Noin said that you are very busy and you are often not by her side. Who knows if you will suddenly go out to work again? I will marry her when you are away."

"If I married her, she will be my wife even if I'm not here. You can't marry her."

"If you are married but often not with her, then what is the point to get married?"

This was really hard to answer. Zechs was speechless. He had never considered this issue before, not only that, in fact, he had not even considered the issue of whether to get married. His relationship with Noin has always been as respectful and stable. He felt they like a young couple. Even during the year he lived alone, he only thought about whether to return to her, not whether to marry her.

"When you get married, you should live together with your wife. Miss Noin sometimes looks very sad when you were away." The little boy obviously didn't notice that he was thinking.

"Very sad?"

"For example, on her birthday, I secretly brought a gift to her - of course I kept the promise and did not tell my Mum about her birthday. Miss Noin said that she does not want everyone in the building to know that."

He agreed with him. Edward's mother looked like having a big mouth.

"She felt very happy when she received my gift, and then she shed tears and said that she missed someone very much. I knew it must be the person in her photo frame." Edward pointed to the photo frame, "Although that person is wearing a mask, his hair style looks like you, is that person you?"

Zechs nodded, "So she cried?"

"No, Miss Noin said that she was not crying, she just shed tears."

He was sad to hear this. Noin spent her birthday lonely and cried because of him. He obviously sent a birthday gift to Preventers’ headquarters to her. But probably she didn't go to work that day, so she didn't receive it on the birthday.

"I won't let her wait anymore, I will bring her wherever I go in the future." He seemed to answer Edward, but also to himself.

"Now, where's your Math homework?"

"I will do it myself."

"Huh? Is it really doesn't matter?"

"Of course, I don't really have problems on mathematics. I just tell my mother like this so I can come to Miss Noin's home." He carried his schoolbag and prepared to leave.

Zechs opened his eyes wide, thinking that the kid is really smart.

"I agree that you are my rival in love." Finally Zechs stretched out his hand to him, "Thank you for taking care of her for me."

*****

The next day at nine o'clock in the morning, the door bell rang.

A tall and handsome man stood outside the door.

"I heard that Noin is not at home, but I promised her to come to fix the kitchen plumbing this morning, so I come and have a look." This man was dressed in high-quality clothes with a tool box in his hand. He spoke mildly and has a gentle manner to show his intentions.

"I have repaired the plumbing in the kitchen." When the other party had an elegant manner, Zechs responded kindly. But the soldier's keen sense made him feel a little disharmony, "Thank you anyway."

He was about to close the door, but the opponent blocked it with his hand.

"I am Alvin Bismarck, and your sister Relena Darlian works in one of my teams." He smiled indifferently, and even Zechs can feel his charm as a mature man. "It's nice to meet you, Your Royal Highness Milliardo Peacecraft."

An ambassador-level official of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, about 30 years old, his height and body shape are similar to him, and their taste are also similar. But the man in front of him is more attractive as a mature man. Even Zechs has experienced the vicissitudes of life but only after all he is just twenty years old. Zechs observed him carefully. Moreover, this person called her... Noin.

He motioned for him to enter.

Alvin Bismarck took off his shoes in the hallway before entering the hall.

He even knew Noin's habit.

When Alvin took off his jacket, Zechs discovered that he was wearing the same brand of shirt as himself, and the one on him was the clothing found in Noin's wardrobe. He suddenly felt a pause in his heart.

"So, what's your purpose in coming?" He was still straightforward, and he didn't forget to make tea for him as much as the landlord made.

"The purpose of my visit is to find you." Alvin was also straightforward, "I originally contacted the Preventers, but Miss Lady Une suggested that I should call you first. Moreover I remembered that I had an appointment with Noin today. And I think maybe you are here, that’s why I come."

He called Lady Une as Miss, but he directly named Noin. That means their friendship is closer than the official relationship. Knowing that he will be here means he knew his relationship with Noin. So, what is his purpose?

"I don't have any official contact with you, so do you come to me for Relena or Lucrezia?"

She is Noin to outsiders, but to him, she is both Noin and Lucrezia. The name Lucrezia is only called by him. This shows that they have an intimacy between them. It is a show off.

Alvin showed a smile, but there is no heat in it. He is a diplomat, which mean it is probably one of his diplomatic signals. Does he want to show his disdain for Zechs' behaviour, or is he helpless?

"I'm dating Noin." Alvin said coldly.

"I'm living with her." Zechs was hardly affected by his words but swiftly pushed back, "As you can see."

"It just means that we are all now in present continuous tense."

What is that theory? Zechs frowned and snorted in a low voice.

"My Lucrezia is not the kind of person who will develop the relationship with two men at the same time."

"It's not the same time. You haven't returned until five days ago. She and I were just two people, that is, 'Lucrezia' and I." It's not that Alvin didn't see the anger of Lightning Count. But he still responded indifferently.

"So in terms of your words, you can barely be considered the past tense?" Zechs sneered. In fact, he didn't even want to admit the term "past tense". The past, present, and future of his Noin should belong only to him — well, in fact, he knew that when she was a little girl, she may have a crush on Treize. But that's it. For the man who suddenly appeared in front of him, he did not know his background. However even if Noin was really dating him as he said, but he, Zechs Merquise has returned, his Noin will definitely return to him.

That was right. But he broke down that night. He broke Noin's heart.

Moreover, the people in front of him are clearly prepared.

Zechs pretended to make the tea, and he sent a message to Duo in the kitchen — not Heero, because Relena will have chance of knowing — "need all info of Alvin Bismarck, now."

"I want to play a fair game with you." Alvin is still an expressionless face, and his indifferent expression is somewhat similar to that of Zechs Merquise. Even if Noin would be confused for a while because of this look, he was not incomprehensible.

Fair game. Zechs can’t stop sneering.

"Unfortunately, there will not be a fair game, and there is no need to compete." He exhaled, "I understand why you like her, but I am sorry that she has been privatized. She is mine. "

Alvin was still tepid.

"As far as I know, she has not yet been ‘privatized’. Although the Sanc Kingdom is preparing to move towards a republic, it has passed the bill to retain the Royal Family of Peacecraft. Miss Relena has abdicated, and you are still the throne in the constitution. If Your Royal Highness wants to get married, there are still a series of traditions and procedures to be carried out, including the enlightenment in the cathedral and the notification to the Royal Ministry of Internal Affairs. I think you should not have time to complete these complicated procedures in just a few days sequence."

The diplomat spoke out a series of professional procedures, but Zechs just sneered. He had never considered inheriting the throne. What he wants to do now is to devote himself to the MTP, and it is best to stay away from the political circle. Unlike his sister, he has no any interest in politics.

Then a message came from his cell phone. It's Duo.

"The Alvin Bismarck you mentioned is the rising star of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He was already working at the United Nations at the age of 20 and was hailed as the "Bismarck of the New Era" (I heard that Bismarck was an outstanding diplomat in Europe a long time ago. I have no idea actually.), He’s the boss of your sister’s boss, the chief diplomat of the ESUN on colonies..." Duo’s information is very detailed, and Zechs just scanned, "The part you are most interested in (I don’t tell people’s privacy, but let me declare it first. You should not get angry and drop another Libra to earth). He and Noin worked together four months ago because of the colonization activities. They started dating two months after that. Saying they were dating but they should have only gone out for a dinner or two. But there was scandals and Bismarck’s peers have called her something in Bismarck’s bag. After all, his conditions are too good to say. You have a rival..."

Zechs couldn't read it anymore.

He suddenly remembered that the neighbour Cagalli Zala, when he met her for the first time, she said "I have never seen Miss Noin's boyfriend" instead of "I have never heard of Miss Noin's boyfriend." Is it because she already knew that Noin meant to have a boyfriend? And at the time she asked, "You just came back from a foreign country?", which meant to a diplomat...?

He has disappeared in the past year. If Noin really fell into the arms of others because of loneliness, in fact, all the responsibility lies with him, and he cannot blame anyone but himself. He can accept this kind of "flirtation" if Noin finally returns to him...

However, he must not show weakness to whom in front of him.

"It seems that you are the kind of person who will stick to it anyway." He looked back at him. He believed that his eyes should be similar to those he had when he looked at Barge Fortress on the Gundam Epyon. Maybe the man in front of him didn’t know who he is.

However, he admired his taste. Just as he is attracted by Noin, how could he blame other people who like her?

"To make you give up, let Noin make a choice."

"Well, this is a controversy between gentlemen, which is more fair."

Controversy between gentlemen. Hmph, he still can’t believe there will be a so-call competitor to the relationship between Noin and him. After sending off his love rival, he sat on the sofa to reflect for a long time. He felt that the simple task Lady Une told him was taking too long time, so why can't she come back earlier? He should have partnered with her.

The phone rang at the same time. The phone number is shown as Lady Une. If she has a new mission...this time he will seriously consider it.


End file.
